FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005
by KitsuneyTanukiSagara
Summary: FF Interactivo: GRAN DIA DE LA PREMIACIÓN... TOODS FELICES CON SU ESTATUILLA KENSHIN DE PLATA... LEAN Y AVERIGUEN QUIEN GANO.
1. Chapter 1

**_FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005._**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Organización.**_

- Pero no… cómo vamos a invitar a Shishio para maestro de ceremonias, Sano, hay que estar muy loco para eso- dijo Tanuki entre enojada y divertida.

- Yo propongo a Aoshi Shinomori- dijo Kitsune- Creo que será un buen contraste entre la seriedad y el humor que tendremos en esta premiación.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kenshin- Es el más indicado para esto.

- Lo llamamos entonces… ¿Kaoru, puedes encargarte de contactarlo?- le dijo Tanuki a la chica que tomaba las notas de lo decidido.

- ¡Claro!

- Bien, pasemos a otro punto- dijo Kitsune- Las categorías… Kenshin, tú tenías algo planeado.

- Sí, bueno… Es un pequeño listado con su reglamento respectivo y presentadores. Aunque eso lo podemos discutir, me gustaría que primero leyeran lo que tengo pensado y ver si estamos de acuerdo para empezar a elegir a los nominados para este año.

- Por supuesto… - dijo Nuki- A ver, qué tienes.

" _Categorías 1º Entrega de Premios RK Spanish Awards._

_Mejor Romance: Independiente de si es KK, MA, MS, etc. _

_Mejor KK: la mejor obra KK _

_Mejor MA: la mejor obra MA _

_Mejor MS: la mejor obra MS _

_Mejor SS: la mejor SS (Sanosuke Sayo) _

_Mejor General: la mejor obra de esta categoría _

_Mejor Drama: el mejor culebrón _

_Mejor Humor: la obra más jocosa _

_Mejor Poema: el mejor Poema RK _

_Mejor Acción/Aventura: el mejor acción aventura _

_Mejor Fantasía: la mejor fantasía RK _

_Mejor Supernatural: la mejor obra en esta categoría _

_Mejor Suspenso: mejor obra de suspenso _

_Mejor Angst: Mejor obra en esta categoría _

_Mejor Crossover: el mejor RK mezcla. _

_Mejor Historia: El mejor Fanfic de RK independiente de su categoría. Bien escrito, buena historia, bien todo. _

_Mejor Fanfictioner del Año: el mejor escritor año 2005. _

_Mejor Reviewer del Año: el mejor comentarista y crítico año 2005. _

_Mejor lemon: viva el porno, los mejores lemon en las historias de RK._

_Mejor song fics: canciones _

_Mejor One-shot: historia corta _

_Mejor universo alterno: la mejor historia en planos presentes o pasados de Kenshin y cía. _

_Premio a la Trayectoria: Fanfictioner más antiguo ( a partir del año de antigüedad en ff RK) _

_Fanfictioner Revelación: Nuevo escritor que dio la sorpresa del año (debe llevar más de tres días y menos de un año de antigüedad y tener al menos una historia publicada)"_

- Me gusta- dijo Sanosuke- No creo que debamos cambiar nada en esta propuesta.

- A mí también me gusta mucho- dijo Tanuki- Realmente es una muy buena lista, Kenshin.

- Entonces esto debemos mostrarle a los medios. Le diré a Megumi en RRPP que se encargue de redactar el comunicado para la conferencia y lanzamiento de la premiación- dijo Kitsune.

- ¿A propósito cuándo lanzaremos esto? Recuerden que necesitamos dos semanas mínimo para recibir propuestas de candidatos a nominaciones y luego tres semanas para la votación de ganadores y organizar el evento- dijo Sanosuke muy preocupado.

- No se preocupen, mañana lanzaremos esto a la prensa y las votaciones quedan abiertas desde ese mismo momento- dijo Tanuki con cara de "tengo todo bajo control".

- Bien, entonces, dale esto a Megumi y que mande todo a los medios hoy. En especial al programa de Kaori Sakurako, ella es la mejor periodista de música en la TV- dijo Kenshin, pasándole los datos a Kitsune.

- Todo listo entonces- dijo Kitsune con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Sí… Todo listo… Los FFRK 2005 están andando…- contestó Nuki, pero fue interrumpida por Sano

- Esperen… - gritó- Falta algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué, qué?- dijo Kitsune quien pensaba que la reunión por fin estaba acabada.

- El premio… Cuál será el premio a los ganadores- dijo él con preocupación

- Oh… ¿No les dije?- contestó Kenshin relajado.

- No, no nos dijiste.

- El premio será una estatuilla- y dirigiéndose a un armario sacó de éste una pequeña estatuilla con la figura de un samurai blandiendo su espada- ¿Qué les parece?

- Oi… Es hermosa- dijo Ktsune- ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

- Había pensado en el Kenshin de Oro- dijo Kenshin resuelto.

- Oro?- dijo Kitsune aguantando el ataque de risa

- Oro!- respondió Sanosuke.

- Oro!- volvió a decir Kitsune.

- Ya basta- dijo Kenshin a punto de estallar en ira- Mandaré a reteñir esta estatuilla en color plata.

- ¡ESO ES!- exclamó Tanuki- ¿Qué tal el Kenshin de Plata?

- Me encanta- dijo Kitsune con ganas de irse.

- Decidido… Kenshin de Plata- sentenció Kenshin.

- ¿Entonces tamos listos?- preguntó Sanosuke.

- Sí, que Megumi redacte el comunicado… Mañana tendremos conferencia de prensa- dijo Kenshin- Pueden irse. Mañana nos vemos acá a las 10 de la mañana.

* * *

Bien chicas,esperamos vuestros primeros candidatos. Dudas preguntas no tengan miendo en hacérnoslas llegar... Por ahora les dejamos con las categorías en concurso.

_**Nota IMPORTANTE:**_ Serán 5 nominadas por categoría, en caso de que alguna categoría no cumpla con este mínimo, simplemente se borrará del concurso.

Mucha suerte y a votar!

タヌキ & キツネ


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Conferencias y Entrevistas_

- Silencio, por favor-dijo Megumi nuestra RRPP- Vamos a comenzar la conferencia de prensa de los RK Spanish Awards. Cada periodista levantará la mano y hará la pregunta que necesite, gracias.

Una periodista, conocida como Kaori Sakurako, levantó primero la mano.

- Hay muchas dudas respecto de los sistemas de votación¿cómo es y cuánto dura?

- Básicamente ahora es una propuesta de candidatas en las distintas categorías existentes- dijo Kenshin- Por ejemplo, si a mí me gustan dos historias en Mejor Drama, propongo ambas… Distinto será en la votación, cuando las 5 nominadas estén listas, ahí sólo deberán votar por una candidata. Pero por ahora, pueden proponer hasta 20 candidatos por nominación si quieren… ¿Cuál era la otra pregunta?

- Cuánto tiempo hay para proponer candidatos- dijo la periodista.

- Ah- continuó Kenshin- para proponer candidatas habrá dos semanas, en las cuales a través del sistema de review recibiremos las propuestas. Pasadas esas tres semanas, comenzaremos la elección de las nominadas, según la cantidad de propuestas que nos hayan llegado.

Otro periodista, conocido como Kazuma Shinguji levantó la mano.

- ¿A partir de cuándo será este período de dos semanas?

- A partir de ahora… ya pueden emepezar a envíar, de hecho ya nos han llegado propuestas. Recuerden que son mínimo cinco candidatas por nominación, así es que propongan a todas sus favoritas en todas las categorías que deseen- dijo Kenshin recordándoles a todos lo que hay que hacer.

La periodista inglesa Agatha Ferrer, del Dayly Mirror levantó la mano.

- ¿Qué pasará con las categorías que no reciban votación?

- Como hemos dicho antes- dijo Kitsune esta vez- las categorías que no tengan candidatos o que no tengan el mínimo de candidatos, serán eliminadas de la competencia.

- ¿Qué pasa si hay categorías importantes que quedan fuera?- contra preguntó la mujer.

- Acá no hay categorías más o menos importantes, todas valen- continuó Tanuki.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala de pronto, por lo cual Megumi volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¿Hay más preguntas… Alguien?

Otro periodista levantó la mano, se le conocía como Kuky y era de una medio en Chile.

- ¿Podrían adelantarnos quién será el presentador oficial de esta premiación?

- Tenemos el gran orgullo de confirmar que será Aoshi Shinomori el presentador y que además, tendremos para comentarios Backstage y en la Alfombra Roja al afamado modisto Kamatari- dijo Sanosuke esta vez.

- ¿Hay algún periodista confirmado para conducir la transmisión televisiva?- contra preguntó el chileno.

- No, aún, no- dijo Kenshin- pero esperamos que en los próximos días lleguen las aplicaciones de la prensa interesada en llevar a cabo la transmisión.

Ante este comentario, los ojos de Kaori Sakurako brillaron como dos cuentas de oro. _"Si me la juego bien, conseguiré quedarme con la transmisión", _murmuró.

- ¿Hay más preguntas?- repitió Megumi.

- Por acá- dijo otro periodista levantando la mano- ¿Qué pasa si no hay gente interesada en esto¿Seguirán haciendo los premios otro año más?

- Siempre hay gente que no está interesada, eso no significa que nosotros debamos rendirnos- dijo Tanuki- Además ya han empezado a llegar propuestas y felicitaciones… Así es que, hemos enganchado bien.

- Última pregunta- dijo Megumi mirando el reloj.

- ¿Para cuándo tienen programada la salida al aire de la premiación?- volvió a preguntar Kaori Sakurako, quien abrió esta conferencia.

- A mediados de diciembre, aunque no hay una fecha exacta todavía, depende de cuánto tiempo demos para la votación- respondió Kitsune.

- No hay más preguntas- dijo Megumi concluyendo la conferencia.

Ese fue el momento en el que Kaori aprovechó para acercarse a Megumi y preguntarle un par de cosas más personales.

- Disculpa- dijo la periodista- ¿Tú eres RRPP?

- Sí¿qué pasa?- dijo ella mientras anotaba mails y encendía su teléfono celular.

- ¿Quería saber con quién hay que hablar para mandar antecedentes para ganar la transmisión?

- Ah, eso debes hablarlo con Kenshin. Mira, anota, éste es su teléfono celular y su oficina- le dijo mientras le dictaba dos números que sacó de una agenda.

- Muchas gracias, Megumi-san- dijo la periodista terminando de anotar los números.

- Cuando gustes…- dijo ella y se retiró con los organizadores.

* * *

Espero que Kenshin y compañía les haya aclarado las dudas. Esperamos vuestras candidatas con muchas ansias. recuerden son sólo dos semanas para proponer. 

Mucha suerte a todas!

タヌキ & キツネ

**UN FAVOR ENORME; CHICAS:**

Por favor pongan el nombre de los autores de los fics propuestos y tb el nombre de los fics, ya que sin esto último no podremos admitir el voto. No nos sirve "ese donde Kenshin se cae" porque no sabemos de qué están hablando.

Muchas gracias por la comprensión y sigan votando y proponiendo.

キツネ


	3. Chapter 3

剣心 no es nuestro.

**Capítulo 3**

_Entrevista Televisiva._

- Uf!- pesnó la periodista Kaori Sakurako para sus adentros- por fin pude conseguir a Kenshin y Sanosuke para esta entrevista, yo pensé que ya no resultaba.

En efecto después de dos día completos con el propio Kenshin, por fin consiguió lo que a ella le convenía entrevistar a los organizadores para saber los avances de las votaciones y sobre todo, datos sobre las nominaciones y el premio que se entregará (que aún se mantenía en secreto)

Así, entró en el estudio de grabación de Así es la Cosa, un programa que arrazaba en el segmento juvenil de Tokyo y que les encantaría tener a sus héroes en la televisión.

- Listos para grabar- dijo el director del programa- Kaori, recuerda que esta entrevista es sólo un bloque, así es que no la alargues.

- Sí, señor- respondió con una burla, la periodista estrella.

En ese momento entraron al set, Kenshin y Sanosuke. el público invitado al set estaba enardecido... Gritos y chillidosm sobre todo de las fans de Kenshin por doquier, algo que abrumó a los chicos.

- Buenos, días- dijo ella amablemente, por sobre el ruido ambiente- Siéntanse relajados, no muerdo.

Esto hizo sonreír a los chicos. Era una técnica que ella siempre usaba para que sus entrevistados estuvieran tranquilos al empezar la grabación. Y siempre, resultaba exitosa.

- Atentos- eso también implicaba al público-… 5, 4, 3…- los últimos dígitos fueron indicados con la mano-

- Hola, buenas noches a todos- el programa aunque grabado de día, salía en horario estelar- Acá me encuentro con dos de los organizadores de los nuevos premios FF RK Spanish Awards, Kenshin y Sanosuke- y dirigiéndose a ellos, añadió- Sean bienvenidos y la primera pregunta es¿Cómo surge esta idea de hacer unos premios para fanfics en español?

- Bueno- comenzó Kenshin- la idea la tuvieron Tanuki y Kitsune, que no pudieron acompañarnos hoy. Ellas vieron que en habla inglesa había un premio para las escritoras de fanfics de RK en esa lengua y les pareció injusto que no se creara una para las chicas que hablaban español, así fue como nos propusieron la idea y comenzamos a organizar… Y aquí estamos.

- Ha salido algo difícil, eso sí- añadió Sanosuke- pero ha sido divertido.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que ha sido difícil?- preguntó Kaori.

- Bueno- comenzó Sano- la verdad es que entre las votantes ha habido muchas dudas, pero como es la primera vez es comprensible, eso ha dificultado un poco la selección de nominados, que es el paso en el que estamos ahora. Pero ha sido un camino muy entretenido de recorrer y esperamos que si todo sale bien hoy, en el futuro y en las próximas premiaciones todo irá mejorando aún más.

- ¿Y qué ha sido eso tan complicado entre las votantes?- contra preguntó Sakurako.

- Básicamente- comenzó Kenshin- ha sido que en algunos votos y propuestas que nos han llegado, no sale el nombre de los autores o incluso el nombre del fanfic, lo cual nos dificulta mucho la tarea de elegir. De hecho, hay un voto que tuvo que quedar fuera porque no traía el nombre3 del fanfic y entre tantos, nunca pudimos encontrarlo. Realmente sentí mucho dejar fuera la opinión de alguien, pero sin el nombre no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

- Ya veo- dijo la periodista- ¿Cuál es su mensaje para las chicas que aún quedan y que no han votado todavía?

- La verdad, es que queremos decirles- dijo Sanosuke- que se apuren con votar ya que sólo queda una semana y media para que admitamos sus propuestas, después de eso, vendrá la votación mayor y probablemente para muchas sus candidatos queden fuera por falta de votos.

- Ahora, la pregunta del millón- dijo Kaori Sakurako con una mirada triunfal- Mucho se ha especulado sobre el premio y acá nos morimos de ganas de saber qué es… Así es que para todos los televidentes y sus fans… ¿Cuál es el premio que se entregará en los FF RK 2005?

- Habíamos pensado en mantenerlo en secreto hasta el final- respondió con calma Kenshin- pero honestamente, ni nosotros aguantamos más toda esta especulación , si hasta se ha hablado de dinero (risas), así es que hemos traído una muestra de lo que será el premio- y sacando de un pequeño bolso que tenía escondido tras la silla mostró por primera vez al público al pequeño samurai plateado- Este es el premio que le entregaremos a las chicas: El Kenshin de Plata.

- ¡Es hermoso!- dijo la periodista evidentemente sorprendida- Realmente muy bello premio el que se llevarán a casa los ganadores de esta premiación. ¿Ya hay fecha de entrega?

- Aún, no- contestó Sanosuke- La verdad sabemos que es a mediados de diciembre, pero la fecha la tendremos definida a fin de mes, así es que deben estar atentas para la gran votación.

- Y es más, a partir de esa fecha también haremos el anuncio de qué programa transmitirá la premiación y la alfombra roja- añadió Kenshin.

A una señal muda de su director, Sakurako se dio cuenta de que estaba listo el segmento y debía despedirlo.

- Bien- dijo- agradecemos su presencia acá en nuestro set y esperamos de todo corazón que la premiación resulte tal como esperaban. Sólo una última pregunta¿Dónde se pueden encontrar las distintas categorías?

- Siempre en las bases de organización (capítulo uno)- dijo Kenshin- Bueno, a ti te damos las gracias por entrevistarnos.

- En el siguiente bloque tendremos a unas estrellas muy fenomenales… No se vayan.

- ¡Corten!- terminó el director.

- Muchas gracias por estar acá, chicos. Y de verdad mucha suerte- dijo Kaori Sakurako al despedirse de Kenshin y Sanosuke.

- Gracias, Kaori…- dijo Kenshin- espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

**_Notas de las autoras #_3**

Hola! agradecemos a todas las chicas que han admitido sus votos y sus candidatas para esta primera premiación virtual. Lo importante es que nos sigan mandando sus ideas y sus votos y tb sus dudas... No se olviden la admición de votos para las nominadas termina en semana y media más.

Cariños キツネ & タヌキ


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Decisiones Importantes_

_Cuartel general FFRKSA2005._

_3:43 AM_

- Más café, chicos- dijo Kitsune después de reprimir un bostezo.

- Sí, por favor- respondieron todos, mientras vaciaban sus cups y despejaban la mesa de papeles, faxes y votos.

- ¿Tenemos todo listo?- preguntó Tanuki, mientras Kitsune llenaba su cup con ese líquido negro revitalizador.

- Sí, ya está todo listo… Después de sondeos sorpresa, votaciones y demases, los 5 nominados por categoría están listos para ser lanzados a la gran votación.

- Qué alivio- dijo Kitsune ahogando un nuevo bostezo- ya no doy más de sueño.

- Megumi….- dijo suavemente Kenshin a la muchacha que dormía en el sofá.

- ¿Qué? Qué!- dijo la joven relacionadora pública que había caído rendida ante el sueño.

- Megu, ya estamos listos- dijo Tanuki- Toma nota para mandar a primera hora los mail a la prensa. La votación comienza hoy jueves 24 de octubre y se extiende hasta el día 18 de diciembre. El 20 es el día de la premiación y Kaori Sakurako y su programa serán los encargados de las transmisiones y comentarios de alfombra roja y backstage junto con Kamatari.

- Anotado- dijo Megumi desperezándose.

- Bien- dijo Kitsune-la lista de nominados es la siguiente… Megu anota:

_Nominados Mejor Romance_

_Actuación Sin Libreto (Blankaoru)_

_Chantaje al Novio (Ghia Hikari)_

_Promesas Pasadas (Kary)_

_Doble Vida (lazara)_

_Casi Perfecto (Ghia Hikari)_

_Nominados Mejor K+K_

_Entre mis brazos (Blankaoru)_

_Mi Adorable Pecado (Kaoruluz)_

_Casi Perfecto (Ghia Hikari)_

_Chantaje al Novio (Ghia Hikari)_

_Desconcierto (Justary San)_

_Nominados Mejor M+S_

_Vives en Mi Corazón (Arcasdrea)_

_Mambochambo (Clio Shinomori)_

_Entre Olivos y Viñas (Yuriko)_

_Nupcial: Rompiendo las Barreras del Amor (Rinko Inukai)_

_Matte iru namida nado mou nagasani (Chibi Chise)_

_Nominados Mejor M+A_

_Compromiso por Honor (Sadness Queen)_

_Dark Obsesion (Rinoa Shinomori)_

_Misao, Una Chica en Apuros (Blankaoru)_

_Dangerous Love (Rinoa Shinomori)_

_Baño de Luna (Kiara Fujimuya)_

_Nominados Mejor General_

_Casi Perfecto (Ghia Hikari)_

_Dangerous Love (Rinoa Shinomori)_

_Nothing's like Before (Kaoru Himura IX)_

_En el Nombre del Padre (Blankaoru)_

_Promesas Pasadas (Kary)_

_Nominados Mejor Drama_

_Recuerdos Olvidados (Aya Mery)_

_Innocent (Kazy y Yuki)_

_Nothing's like Before (Kaoru Himura IX)_

_Obsesión (Varng)_

_Kamisama Kenshin (Yune-o)_

_Nominados Mejor Humor_

_No mi sex appeal (Mysk)_

_La Fiera Directamente a Ti (Blankaoru)_

_Kamisama Kenshin (Yune-o)_

_Vives en Mi Corazón (Arcasdrea)_

_Un Full Monty en el Aoiya (Blankaoru)_

_Nominados Mejor Acción/Aventuras_

_Five Minut (Arcasdrea)_

_A Través de la Ruina del Mundo (Meleth Undomiel)_

_El Regreso de Shura… (Hitokiri Lady)_

_En el Nombre del Padre (Blankaoru)_

_El Protector (Michel 8 8 8 )_

_Nominados Mejor Fantasía_

_Hechiceros y Demonios (Sumire-chan)_

_Máscara Forjada (Kaoru-Hino)_

_Power Stone (Kaoru-Hino)_

_Doble Vida (Lazara)_

_Engel (Kaoru Himura IX)_

_Nominados Mejor Suspenso_

_Hitokiri's Heart (Elys)_

_Kirei wa Kitta Nai (Bunny Saito)_

_Metamorfosis (Lazara)_

_Ansias de Sangre (Dark-Nat)_

_Obsesión (Varng)_

_Nominados Mejor Angst_

_El Bosque de los Cuervos (Kaoru Himura IX)_

_En Tinieblas (Dark-Nat)_

_Sunday Bloody Sunday (Kaoru Himura IX)_

_Sin Salida (Dark-Nat)_

_Ansias de Sangre (Dark-Nat)_

_Nominados Mejor Songfic_

_Que Lloro (Sadness Queen)_

_La Chispa Adecuada (Kaoru Neko)_

_RK Songfic Album (Darth Kaoru)_

_Me muero por conocerte (Ghia Hikari)_

_Tómame o Déjame (Karura Himura)_

_Nominados Mejor Lemon_

_Posesión (Mysk)_

_Hitokiri Ai (Kaoru Neko)_

_Dos Corazones, una ocasíon (Drena Amatista)_

_Crawling (Kaoru Neko)_

_Mi sueño sin saberlo eres tú (cap 6) (Da-Witch)_

_Nominados Mejor One Shot_

_No mi Sex Appeal (Mysk)_

_Es Hora de Marchar (Yuriko Himura)_

_Al Caer la Tarde (Blankaoru)_

_Crossroad (Kirara 26)_

_Siete de Julio (Megumi Sagara)_

_Nominados Mejor Sobre Natural_

_Engel (Kaoru Himura IX)_

_Tomando el Control (mi-io)_

_Ikijigoku: El Infierno en la Tierra (Mysk)_

_Power Stone (Kaoru Hino)_

_Youkai (Hitokiri Miao Miao)_

_Nominados Mejor Universo Alterno_

_Actuación Sin Libreto (Blankaoru)_

_Nothing's like Before (Kaoru Himura IX)_

_El Protector (Michel 8 8 8 )_

_Ruta Musical (Kary)_

_Sin Salida (Dark Nat)_

_Nominados Mejor Historia 2005._

_Desconcierto (Jastary San)_

_Actuación Sin Libreto (Blankaoru)_

_A Través de la Ruina del Mundo (Meleth Undomiel)_

_Ansias de Sangre (Dark-Nat)_

_Promesas Pasadas (Kary)_

_Nominados Mejor Fanfictioner 2005._

_Blankaoru_

_Meleth Undomiel_

_Mysk_

_Michel 8 8 8_

_Kaoru Himura IX_

_Nominados Premio Revelación 2005._

_Mysk_

_Kaoru-Chan_

_Meleth Undomiel_

_Cisne Negro_

_Kaoruluz_

_Mejor Reviewer 2005._

_Categoría especial y se revelará al ganador el día de la premiación. _

_Premio Trayectoria 2005_

_Categoría especial y se revelará al ganador el día de la premiación._

- Sólo se permitirá un voto por categoría y la votación se cierra el 18 de diciembre a las 00 horas.

- ¿Qué categorías quedaron fuera?- preguntó Sanosuke, luego de que Megumi terminara de apuntar.

- Mejor M+S, Mejor Cross Over, Mejor Poema- contestó Tanuki

- Ah, no fueron muchas… Eso significa que hubo una gran respuesta, muy grande.

- Síp… Bueno¿hemos terminado no?- preguntó Ktsune ya con los ojos semi cerrados.

- Sí, ya terminamos- dijo Kenshin- Megu, apresúrate en mandar el comunicado a la prensa para que la votación empiece lo antes posible.

- Y ahora.…- dijo Sanosuke- empieza lo realmente bueno, el show.

- Sí. Todo listo, entonces. Vamos a dormir, nos lo tenemos merecido- dijo Kenshin estirando los brazos.

- Sííííííí- dijeron todos con gran alivio en sus rostros. Ahora empieza lo realmente bueno. Mucha suerte a todos los nominados 2005. Es hora de votar.

* * *

Kitsune y Tanuki al habla... Por fin tenemos nominados... Ahora es tiempo de votar. Como bien dice el fic, sólo se acepta un voto por categoría y hasta el 18 de dic del presente a las 00 horas. El 20serálanzado el chap premiación y durante estas semanas tendremos chap especiales con entrevistas a los nominados. 

Eso de veras se pone interesante

MUCHA SUERTE A TODAS!

キツネ & タヌキ


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Entrevistas_

- Kaori- dijo Kenshin un poco preocupado- ¿Estamos listos para empezar?

- Sí, Kenshin- respondió ella muy profesional- las entrevistadas ya llegaron y están en maquillaje en este momento.

- Perfecto… Las veré en el set entonces.

- Como siempre.

Kaori Sakurako, periodista estrella de Así es la Cosa y ahora periodista oficial de la entrega de los Kenshin de Plata, sabía que el organizador estaba preocupado de que ningún detalle se dejara al azar, es por ello, que ya tenía su batería de preguntas listas, para las dos primeras entrevistadas: Kaoru Himura IX y Blankaoru, ambas con la mayor cantidad de nominaciones de toda la premiación.

- Kaori- dijo el director del programa- Estamos listos, las entrevistadas ya están en el set.

- Gracias, ahora voy.

Antes de entrar vio a Kenshin acompañado de Kitsune y Tanuki, las ideólogas de la premiación. Aunque no estaba nerviosa (ya había hecho cientos de entrevistas a lo largo de su carrera), si le preocupaba hacer un trabajo perfecto esta noche, estarían en vivo y nada podía fallar.

- Hola- saludó a las dos entrevistadas.

- Hola- respondieron ellas-

- No se pongan nerviosas, esto no es tan terrible, las cámaras no muerden y tampoco los camarógrafos.

Ambas chicas rieron ante el comentario y se sintieron más relajadas. Todo estaba listo para empezar.

- Atentos- gritó el director- A la cuenta de tres, dos….

El público aplaudió frenéticamente, no era necesario animarlos a aplaudir, sólo bastaba con ver a los entrevistados de esta noche.

- Bienvenidos a Así son las Cosas RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005. Esta noche tenemos dos invitadas muy especiales, Blankaoru y Kaoru Himura IX, pero antes de comenzar con las preguntas y a conocerlas mejor, pasemos a revisar esta pequeña nota preparada por mi colega Hiko Seijuro. Corre video.

Blankaoru nació en Chile hace 24 años atrás. Fan de Rurouni Kenshin desde el año 1998, se inspiró en él para construir las más bellas historias de amor. La que más destaca es Actuación Sin Libreto, la favorita del público, que trata la vida de Ken, un joven maestro de Kendo.

"_Habiendo resuelto el por qué de sus celos con Kaori, Ken sintió que podría dormir tranquilo. Asi que se acomodó con gusto para hacerlo y cerró sus ojos._

_Treinta segundos después, se sentó prácticamente en la cama con la cabeza hirviéndole en ideas que iban a mil por hora. Estaba claro que no siempre se puede controlar el corazón con la razón y las nobles intenciones._

_- ¡Mentira¡Al demonio con lo paternal, la quiero para mí!... sí, para mí. ¡Para mí solito! Y no lo entiendo… no entiendo cómo me llegó a pasar esto. Durante años fui capaz de mantener el control sobre mis sentimientos con respecto a mis compañeras de trabajo o mis alumnas, pero ahora… ahora algo ha fallado. La dejé acercarse mucho, pero¿Cómo resistirse a su sonrisa y a sus ojos? La quiero para mí… sólo para mí... y debe saberlo. Se lo diré… ahora… -_

_Asi fue como Ken se levantó de la cama resuelto a hablar con Kaori sobre lo que ella le causaba. El problema fue cuando estaba alcanzando la puerta, que una posibilidad se le vino a la mente._

_-Pero ella... ¿Y si me rechaza?... quizá no me quiere y me ve como a su amigo mayor o a su hermano… quizá nunca me querrá más que como eso. Con mayor razón sabiendo lo que he sido, lo que he hecho, no querrá involucrarse con alguien como yo y es normal que así sea, porque antes me han rechazado por eso… Si le digo algo sobre mis sentimientos por ella, tal vez se asuste o se incomode y se quiera ir, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer con esto que me pasa?- Ken comenzó a volver a su cama con pesadez.- Y sin embargo, si tengo que callarme para poder mantenerla a mi lado, yo podría hacer eso aunque no llegara a ser mi novia ni mi esposa ni nada parecido… Pero en estos días, aunque sea así en mi fantasía... así, como estamos ahora... así... podré soñar un poco.-" (actuación Sin Libreto, fragmento cap 8)_

En tanto, Kaoru Himura IX es de origen español y tiene 16 años. "Me gusta el manga y anime, mundo del cómic en general me interesa, aunque apenas leo cómic no japonés. Además, soy aficionada a la lectura, cine y música", afirmó alguna vez en una entrevista.

Su novela Fanfic más famosa y la que se perfila como ganadora de el Kenshin de Plata es Engel, un maravilloso cuento sobrenatural sobre un ángel demonio llamado Kenshin Himura.

"_-Asi que tu eres Kaoru Kamiya...creo que voy a pasarmelo bien.- un hombre pelirrojo vestido con una gabardina negra y con un colgante en su cuello de forma con forma de ángel de grandes alas plateado, miraba a la chica desde lo alto. Llevaba esperando desde buena mañana. Sus superiores lo mandaron a ese lugar llamado instituto, que en opinión de Kenshin era bastante soso quitando a las preciosas jovencitas que había por alli. Decidido ya a mostrarse, de un salto bajó posandose al lado de Kaoru._

_La chica dió un salto, el susto se dibujaba en su cara._

_-Maldito imbécil. ¡Avisa antes!- gritó la muchacha con una mano en el pecho._

_-Eh tranquila pequeño saltamontes¿tú eres Kamiya Kaoru?_

_La cara de Kaoru se quedo a cuadros con el "apelativo" que el hombre pelirrojo le habia dado._

_-¿Pequeño qué? Repítelo si tienes agallas._

_-Pequeño saltamontes._

_El puño de Kaoru pronto aparecio incrustado en la mejilla de Kenshin. Dolorido, se paso una mano._

_-Wow una chica con carácter. Me encanta...- una sonrisa arrogante apareció en la cara de Kenshin. Kaoru dejo pasar el comentario y fue a por lo que le interesaba._

_-¿Y tú quien eres?- dijo seriamente._

_-Hum es verdad no me he presentado...soy Kenshin Himura."(Engel, fragmento)_

Más aplausos colmaron el auditorio. Las chicas se veían un poco sonrojadas, tal vez muchas flores por parte del periodista Hiko, pero estaban contentas con su popularidad.

- Bien, muchachas…- dijo Kaori- ¿qué les pareció la nota?

- Muy bien- dijo Blankaoru- Mis felicitaciones para Hiko Seijuro.

- Lo mismo digo- contestó Kaoru Himura IX.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias desde ya de parte de todo el equipo.

- jejeje- rieron ambas chicas.

- Bien, lo que todos están esperando…- dijo Kaori para cambiar el tema- La primera pregunta es para Kaoru Himura IX

La chica se irguió en su asiento lista para cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué se siente que tanta gente haya votado por ti?- preguntó la periodista.

- Como todo el mundo, una inmensa felicidad de ver que lo que escribes parece interesar y gustar a la gente. Teniendo en cuenta que esto se hace por amor al arte, no podemos negar que esa felicidad es sincera, porque si no ¿qué ganamos los escritores? Como alguien dijo por ahí, el sueldo del escritor de fanfics son los reviews o comentarios. También, por otra parte, sientes que a lo mejor no se te da tan mal como pensabas, y que tus ideas a lo mejor no son del todo malas. Yo, aún así, soy bastante crítica conmigo misma y reconozco que si hubiera leído alguno de mis fics los calificaría de bazofia- risas colmaron el set.

- Blankaoru- continuó Sakurako- ¿Qué Te Parece Esta Iniciativa?

- Me parece genial que haya una premiación porque esto nos incentiva a mejorar nuestras historias con todo lo que ello implica (redacción, tramas, etc) lo que va en beneficio de los lectores que tienen un mejor y entretenido producto. También me parece destacable que haya premios a la trayetoria o a los mejores reviewers... al final todos ganamos y nos divertimos con esto de la expectación de ver quien ganará finalmente los premios. Había visto antes premiaciones en otras páginas que acogían fan fics y me parecía estupendo que las hubiera, preguntándome si saldría una en este sitio alguna vez. Muchas gracias por la iniciativa- dijo la chica mirando directamente a donde estaban Kenshin, Tanuki y Kitsune.

- Kaoru¿Esperabas estas nominaciones?- preguntó Kaori, haciendo un interesante ping pong para no aburrir a nadie

- Con perdón por la expresión, pero ni de coña me lo imaginaba. Al igual que me pasó una vez que mandé un OneShot a una revista y me lo premiaron, me quedé de piedra. Si no fuera porque no me apetecía llorar, a lo mejor habría echado una lagrimilla de emoción y todo- risas en el auditorio- No, en serio. Me alegré muchísimo, eso te da más ánimo para escribir (pero no más tiempo, y éste es el quid de la cuestión).

- Blankaoru¿Qué Te Parece Estar Nominada En 10 Categorías De Esta Premiación?

- Uf...- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Fantástico... es decir... ya con el hecho de que los lectores me hayan tenido presente a la hora de escoger fics, me da una enorme satisfacción. Siento que mi trabajo está generando buenos frutos y que todas esas horas que pasé escribiendo bien valieron la pena porque estuvo llegando el mensaje.

- Antes de continuar, haremos una pequeña pausa comercial y ya volvemos- dijo Kaori viendo la seña de su director para que cortara.

- Nos está yendo estupendamente, chicos- dijo el director- Tenemos un rating que se ha disparado y con este comercial realmente dejamos en vilo a los espectadores.

- Oh, eso es genial- dijo Sakurako- espero podamos continuarlo…

En eso se acercó a las entrevistadas con los pulgares arriba.

- Felicidades, chicas… Están siendo vistas por al menos 500 mil peronas.

- Guau, espero verme bien- dijo Kaoru Himura IX, arréglandose un poco.

- Volvemos de comerciales- gritó el director- A la cuenta de 3, 2…

Los aplausos en el set eran aún más fuertes que antes y estaban acompañados de aullidos y vítores que hicieron sonreír a las chicas.

- Buenvenidos de vuelta a Así es la Cosa, especial Kenshin de Plata. Chicas- dijo dirigiéndose a las entrevistadas ¿Por qué creen que gustan tantos sus historias?

- A ver- dijo Kaoru Himura IX primero- Imagino que depende de la temática del fic, porque la gente que lo lee le gusta. Por ejemplo, Sonrisa Ciega le encantaría a un aficionado/a a las historias de amor, Sunday Bloody Sunday a los que disfruten con cosas más trágicas, etcétera...No considero que mis fics sean especiales, ni originales. Como mucho, me atrevería a decir sin ser egocéntrica, por supuesto, que mi fic más original es Sunday Bloody Sunday. Nadie había tratado esa tema en un fic de Rurouni Kensin, y creo que quizás por ello sea mi mejor historia (al menos yo es la que más me valoro). Pero no soy yo quién debe decir si mis historia son buenas o malas, y si lo son por esto y aquello. Ahí la última palabra la tienen los lectores.

- Yo pienso que es porque, cuando uno hace las cosas poniéndole corazón y empeño, pensando en dejar ese mensaje, la gente logra captarlo y hacer de esa obra su favorita. Mis fics muestran mi manera de ver la vida... que quizá no hay villanos tan malos realmente y que los obstáculos que encontramos en el camino tienen poco o nada que ver con ellos. Al final está en uno alcanzar sus oibjetivos ya sea en el plano amoroso, familiar, etc porque en la vida uno es el que elige muchas de las cosas que le pasan o le pueden pasar. En mis fics he colocado partes de mis sentimientos... el fic de "Por Siempre Mía" lo basé casi exclusivamente en muchas cosas que yo sentía, más que en hechos qu e me pasaron. Y creo que fue bueno en el sentido de que mucha gente lo leyó y logró conmoverse con él y pensar en esas cosas que pasaban. Creo que también mis fics gustan porque trato de que se entiendan bien e intento usar un lenguaje adecuado... en fin, que la gracia es que uno lo pueda leer sin dificultades, de manera fluida... a veces he leido unos que para tratar de entenderlos hay que quebrarse la cabeza un rato por cosas de redacción. Otras veces he leido unos muy buenos, pero densos, que a uno lo cansan un poco. Soy muy autocrítica conmigo misma, y siento que aun me falta mucho que mejorar en mi redacción aunque al menos siento que ya estoy definiendo cierto estilo. Al final, lo más malo de mis fics es que... ¡tardo mucho en actualizar!

- Kaoru, tú has escrito cosas como Engel ¿En qué te inspiras para escribir tus historias?

- En mil y una cosas. Desde canciones y películas, hasta cualquier situación que haya visto. O a veces se me han ocurrido cuando estaba en la inopia en mis clases de Historia...-risas- Cosas de tener un profesor soporífero. Pero creo que en lo que más me he inspirado son canciones. Es más, muchos de mis fics llevan nombres de canciones. Sunday Bloody Sunday, por la canción de U2, All The Things She Didn't Say, parecido al título de una canción de t.A.T.u, Engel por la canción de mis idolatrados Rammstein, Nothing's Like Before, que es una frase que se repite en la canción Simple And Clean, de Hikaru Utada y del videojuego Kingdom Hearts...y así, que no es plan de enrollarme- dice un poco incómoda.

- ¿Qué nos espera del futuro de Kaoru Himura IX?

- Muy indeciso. Por lo pronto, quier acabar algunos fics. Otros, creo que van a morir en el intento porque no sé ni qué hacer con ellos, pero puede que algún día retome la inspiración con ellos. En cuanto a cosas nuevas, tenía pensado ir variando de sección y no escribir sólo de Kenshin. Pero en cuanto a Kenshin se refiere, seguiré escribiendo, of course, pero el problema es que tengo ideas muy difusas, que algún día conseguiré esclarecer.- risas- Aún así, esto son proyectos a muy largo plazo, porque los estudios me quitan todo el tiempo.

- Blankaoru¿Qué le dirías a los fans que votaron por ti?

- Que les quiero dar, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, las gracias. Esto no sólo ha sido una enorme sorpresa para mí, sino que también un incentivo importante en el momento en que me encuentro más baja de ánimo y con poca fuerza para seguir adelante. Pero ahora tengo algo nuevo a lo que aferrarme, además del amor que ha reaparecido en mi vida y que me está ayudando a recuperarme y sobre todo, a inspirarme nuevamente. Le prometo que seguiré en esto y que terminaré todas las historias... es cosa de tiempo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para retribuir su cariño.

- ¿Por qué escogiste a Rurouni Kenshin?

- Desde pequeña que me ha llamado la atención el arte. Me gusta escribir historias y dibujar mucho... creo que aun a mi edad tengo una imaginación exagerada y es mediante ella que saco a relucir a esa niña que aun siento dentro de mí y que por cosas de la vida tiene que mantenerse solo en mi mente. Rurouni Kenshin es una historia que me llamó la atención, no tanto por la historia que contaba o el diseño de sus personajes, sino más bien por todos los sentimientos que involucraban. El cómo alguien puede vivir con una culpa tan grande y a la vez, intentar mediante sus actos, lograr el perdón o quizá la satisfacción de sentir que su vida no fue en vano. Por otra parte, el amor que tiene Kaoru por Kenshin me conmueve profundamente... y me llega mucho porque siento que a lo largo de mi vida he tenido que lidiar con esos sentimientos. Con un poco de culpas, con esfuerzos enormes por mejorar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, y por el amor que siento por un hombre y que hasta ahora me ha marcado mucho, guiando en gran medida mis pasos. En fin... que viendo todo esto, pude combinar mis emociones, mis historias con la de RK. y el resultado parece que ha sido bastante bueno... me he entretenido, he logrado una poca de fama y tengo una buena distracción. Aunque he sacado una historia de Sailor Moon, sin duda que para mí RK. me llega aún más y me motiva a seguir escribiendo- dijo Blankaoru con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Esperan irse con un Kenshin de Plata el día 20 de diciembre?

- Yo espero que sí- dijo Kaoru Himura IX.

- Oh, claro que me gustaría tenerlo... ahora, si es más de uno, mejor. Pero en fin, es el público el que decide. Yo solo debo seguir tratando de dar lo mejor de mí en cada historia, lo gane o no, porque esa es mi meta a cumplir en cada fic que saco.

- Estas han sido Kaoru Himura IX y Blankaoru, las más nominadas de los premios FFRKSA2005. Sigan votando, recuerden que hay plazo hasta el 18 de diciembre para admitir votos- y dirigiéndose a las muchchas agregó- ha sido un placer y un honor tenerlas en mi programa y espero que les vaya muy bien de todo corazón en la premiación.

- Gracias a ti por invitarnos- dijo Kaoru Himura IX.

- La próxima semana- continuó Sakurako- tendremos de invitadas a Arcasdrea y Cisne Negro. La primera nominada a Mejor M+S y la segunda Premio Revelación , pero sin tener ninguna historia nominada, conversaremos con ellas de este fenómeno y otras hierbas, no se lo pierdan.

Los aplausos continuaron hasta que se apagaron las luces y las cámaras. En eso desde el backstage aparecieron Kitsune, Tanuki y Kenshin para agradecer personalmente a las entrevistadas, que estaba sacándose fotos con algunos de los fans presentes en el público.

- Muchas gracias por venir- dijo Kenshin dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

- No, gracias por invitarnos- dijo Blankaoru.

- Mucha suerte para el 20.

- Ganará el mejor… - dijo Kaoru Himura con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**_Nota de las Autoras # 5_**

Fuera de ciertos detalles que eran para darle coherencia y conexión a la historia, las entrevistas con Kaoru Himura IX y Blankaoru son total y absolutamente reales. Junto con Tanuki decidimos hacer estos chaps para que uds conozcan a sus elegidos y nominados, además de también poder conocer sus opiniones escritoras nominadas.

Sigan votando, todavía hay tiempo para hacerlo... Recuerden es hasta el 18 de dic.

Mucha suerte y sigan votando!

タヌキ & キツネ


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Segunda Entrevista_

Kaori Sakurako estaba conversando con Kenshin sobre la entrevista anterior cuando le anunciaron que sus invitadas ya habían llegado al set.

- En un momento estoy con ellas- dijo mientras se despedía del organizador- Como siempre, puedes mirar tras bambalinas cómo va todo.

- Estaré con Tanuki y Kitsune como siempre- dijo él, mientras le decicaba una sonrisa.

En tanto, Cisne Negro y Arcasdrea lucían bastante nerviosas. No todos los días postulaban a una premiación tan interesante y menos participaban en una entrevista televisiva en vivo y en directo. Eran escritoras, no gente de farándula, al menos así se sentían.

- Hola, chicas, bienvenidas… No teman a esta entrevista… La verdad es bastante fácil, no piensen que las cámaras están ahí y verán que todo sale bien- les dijo Kaori cuando las saludó.

- Muchas gracias por invitarnos- dijo Arcasdrea, mucho más tranquila.

- Pasen por acá y siéntanse cómodas… Esto ya va a empezar.

- Gracias- dijo Cisne Negro, acomodándose en el sillón que Kaori les señaló.

- Kaori, estamos listos para empezar- dijo el director, dándole la señal.

- Muchas gracias- dijo ella, ajustando su micrófono de solapa.

- A la cuenta de tres, dos….

El público aplaudió enardecido, parecía que no caía un alma en el set de televisión… Y era cierto, desde la entrevista anterior, la cantidad de público que quería ver en vivo a los candidatos había crecido.

- Sean bienvenidos a la segunda ronda de entrevistas en Así es La Cosa, especial FFRKSA2005. En esta oportunidad contamos con la magnífica presencia de Arcasdrea y Cisne Negro. La primera postulante a Mejor M+S y Mejor Acción, y la segunda, postulando al Premio Revelación 2005. Gracias por venir- les dijo la periodista mirándolas con una tranquilizadoramente.

- Gracias a ti por invitarnos- dijeron las chicas.

- Como ya es tradicional en este programa, antes de comenzar con las preguntas pasaremos a revisar una nota preparada por Seijuro Hiko.

"Con sólo 23 años, Arcasdrea, oriunda de Concepción, se ha hecho un lugar en Sus historias gustan como nunca y Viven en Mi Corazón, un fic sobre la relación de Megumi y Sanosuke en los tiempos modernos, se perfila como ganadora de la categoría en la siguiente premación.

"_-Megumi, soy yo – le dice Sanosuke con sorpresa, pero entendiendo los nervios hacia el tacto, por algunas semanas afectarían a Megumi. Después de todo ese idiota intentó abusar de ella._

_Ella no dijo palabra, pero se sentó en el borde de la cama, para q su labio y corte en la ceja fueran sanados por Sanosuke. Los moretones y los golpes en el corazón tomarían semanas en sanarse… o tal vez no._

_El alcohol le provocó dolor, por lo q el castaño intento hacerlo con más delicadeza, no era muy diestro para esas cosas. Durante la curación ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Notaro los observaba quieto, sentado y sin menear la cola, no quería perturbar más a su ama._

_Sanosuke le puso una bandita en la ceja, pues el corte no fue muy profundo. Luego le pregunto si tenía alguna otra herida o si le dolía algo mas, pues podría tener hasta una fractura, pero la muchacha a cada pregunta q se le hiciera solo negaba con la cabeza. Él le sugirió q se acostara, q mañana todo estaría mejor y q le traería unas pastillas para poder conciliar el sueño._

_Al cabo de un rato, Sanosuke volvía con un frasco blanco y un vaso de agua. Le dio dos pastillas a Megumi y espero a q se arropara, mientras ordenaba algunas cosas q habían caído al suelo producto de la pelea. Cuando le deseo las buenas noches y se disponía a salir de la habitación, la mano de Megumi en sus muñeca se lo impidió._

_-Debo curarte tus heridas – le dijo ella sin expresión en el rostro._

_-Tú duerme…, yo me curaré._

_-No… tus heridas las curaré yo._

_Sanosuke obedeció sin chistar. Se sentó al lado de Megumi y le alcanzó el botiquín. Nuevamente la curación fue en silencio, pero Notaro ya no estaba observándolos, calladamente se había retirado de la habitación. El castaño terminó con un algodón en la nariz, un parche en la quemadura de su brazo izquierdo, por la fricción q provoco el arrastre de éste por la alfombra de la habitación, y una sutura en el labio, al parecer se había defendido mejor q Enishi, pues lo demás eran solo moretones en los costados._

_-Listo… – dijo la pelinegra cerrando el botiquín._

_El castaño se levantó sin decir palabras y tomando el botiquín entre sus manos, nuevamente se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Megumi lo llamó._

_-Dime? – respondió Sano, afirmando la perilla de la puerta con su mano y volteando solo la cabeza para mirar a Megumi._

_-Te… te puedes… quedar conmigo esta noche… por favor! (Vives en Mi Corazón, Fragmento)"_

Cisne Negro en tanto, es candidata a Premio Revelación y aunque ninguna de sus historias compite en la presente premiación, su rapidez para actualizar y su originalidad la tiene como la princesa de culto del momento.

"_Parecía que la hora del ensayo no llegaba nunca y Kaoru no paraba de fumar uno que otro cigarro. Bien son las 5:00. A las 5 y 15 me pondré el vestido y luego el maquillaje, eso me da un margen de 40 minutos para llegar puntual al Club._

_Las 5:02, un cigarro y prender la tele_

_Las 5:05, apagar el cigarro y cambiar el canal. ¿Es que no pueden dar nada interesante?_

_Las 5:10, hierve la tetera y una buena taza de té se comerá estos cinco minutos._

_Las 5:14 y prendo otro cigarro mientras bebo la taza de té. Diablo un minuto para poder empezar a arreglarme_

_Por fin, dieron las 5:15 y corrí como una niña que va a su primer baile a ponerme el vestido. Realmente es maravilloso. Si Kenshin no reacciona, definitivamente lo de ayer fue un lindo sueño, de esos que son muy reales._

_Exactamente a las 5:40, dejé el departamento, con suficiente comida para Neko y pedí un taxi, no quería estropear nada de lo hecho caminando, aunque usualmente camino al Club de Jazz, ya que queda cerca de mi casa._

_- Tú debes ser Kaoru, ne?- me dijo una voz en cuanto bajé del taxi- Hola, soy Sanosuke. Kenshin no ha llegado, pero llamó diciendo que veía en camino, nunca ha sido muy puntual sabes, pero me dijo que vendrías y que te buscara un buen lugar, ya que serás nuestro crítico esta noche._

_Ante toda esta perorata sólo atiné a decir gracias y seguirlo._

_El Club se veía muy extraño a esa hora del día con todas sus luces prendidas. Sin embargo, el ambiente era el mismo y a pesar de que Misao y la Kitsune no estaban aún, Hiko estaba ahí ya con un vaso de sake en la mano._

_No habrían pasado más de 15 minutos cuando llegó Kenshin… Debo decir que lucía perfecto con ese look de boina medio beatnick. Todo un saxofonista de jazz._

_- Kaoru- me dijo al llegar- te ves… te ves… Hermosa_

_Un punto para mi querida Yumi." (Jazz Affair, Fragmento)_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Parecía un terremoto dentro del estudio, lo cual sacó una amplia sonrisa de los organizadores que en ese momento estaba tras bambalinas observándolo todo.

- ¿Qué me perdí?- dijo Sanosuke que llegaba tarde.

- Sólo la nota de Hiko.

- Bien chicas… ¿Qué les ha parecido la nota?

- Se agradecen las flores- dijo Cisne Negro- aunque eso de Princesa de Culto… Un poco exagerado.

- ¿No lo crees?- dijo la periodista.

- De culto soy, eso es claro, o sea compito por un premio revelación, pero ninguna de mis historias está nominada, eso es muy de culto, pero de ahí a princesa, hay un gran trecho.

- ¿Y tú, qué crees Arcasdrea?- dijo ella mirando a la chica.

- Creo que las flores me encantan, pero también un poco exagerado, todavía falta mucho y el público tiene que decidir si yo seré la próxima Mejor M+S.

- Muy bien… Ahora nos iremos a una pausa comercial y a la vuelta más preguntas para estas modestísimas escritoras…No se vayan.

- Corte- gritó el director.

- Realmente no es tan terrible- dijo Arcasdrea durante los comerciales.

- No, es muy relajado… Hey¿no son ellos los organizadores?- preguntó Cisne Negro.

- Sí, son ellos- dijo Kaori- Tenemos tiempo¿desean saludarlos?

- De todas maneras- dijeron las chicas.

Con un ademán, Kaori Sakurako llamó a Kenshin y el resto.

- Hola- dijo él a las entrevistadas.

- Hola, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Hermanas Sagara- dijeron ambas escritoras.

- Hola, chicas- dijeron las hermanas- Mucho gusto en conocerlas al fin.

- El gusto es nuestro- dijo Arcasdrea- Muchas felicitaciones por esta grandiosa iniciativa.

- Oh, no es nada y no habría sido nada sin vuestro voto…- dijo Kitsune con una gran sonrisa.

- Medio minuto para salir al aire- dijo el director.

- Conversamos después- dijo Sanosuke- No se vayan.

- No nos iremos- dijo Cisne Negro mirando la carasonrojada de Arcasdrea.

- En tres, dos…

- Wellcome Back… Estamos con Arcasdrea y Cisne Negro, escritoras nominadas para los FFRKSA2005- dijo Kaori con mucha seguridad- Arcasdrea, se me ocurre preguntarte ¿qué te parece esta iniciativa?

- Genial. Sinceramente felicito a Kitsune y Tanuki por esta iniciativa y más aun que se atrevieran a hacerlo. Siempre uno miraba como perro por la vitrina de la carnicería, viendo como en otras paginas o en el pero en inglés, se hacia este tipo de premiaciones. Además, a quien no le gusta que su trabajo le sea reconocido. Esta es una instancia de competencia, pero en buena.

- Cisne Negro, hace un rato comentabas que eras una escritora de culto… ¿Te parece que esta nominación igual hace honor a tu trabajo?

- De todas maneras, una cosa no quita la otra, Kaori. Creo que es realmente genial estar participando, uno nunca se lo espera.

- Arcasdrea¿te gusta la idea de ser nominada en M+S y mejor acción?

- Claro que me gusta, Sano y Megu es mi pareja favorita de RK y que por la simple idea de contar una historia de ellos sea nominada, para mi ya es la gloria. Además que es mi primera historia y como estoy por subir el capitulo final, mayor aprecio le tengo a esa nominación, es mi primogénita. En cuanto a Five, por la cual estoy nominada para acción, realmente no me lo esperaba, porque aún no tiene nada de acción- risas en general- pero igualmente orgullosa de ella. Aunque en un principio fue concebida la idea para un comic independiente a RK, con personajes distintos a lo del sensei Watsuki, pues mi real afición es dibujar. En esto de escribir soy un intento de escritora. Por eso el estar nominada me hace muy feliz.

- Cisne Negro¿cuál es tu inspiración a la hora de escribir?

- Uff… de todo, la verdad es que escribo de lo que conozco y me gusta, como por ejemplo, la música. Jazz Affair está inspirado en uno de los tipos de música que más me gusta, el Jazz, ese que hacen Michael Bublé y Jaimie Collum, más popero que el tradicional, que me gusta mucho, pero en esta ocasión me fui por el más oreja… En Steampunk Edo, me fui por el género Sci fi, Steampunk que también me gusta mucho. En fin así me muevo yo.

- ¿Y tú, Arcasdrea?

- Lo que más me gusta de esto es dar rienda suelta a la creatividad e imaginación. Si hasta mi madre, que es profesora de lenguaje, esta utilizando la idea de los fics para desarrollar y potenciar la expresión escrita de sus alumnos, y otras cosas como gramática, ortografía, etc- y haciendo una breve pausa añadió- Ahora, por qué Rurouni Kenshin, yo creo que por las mimas razones de todas. Es el manga y anime que más me inspira, su historia, sus personajes, su trama, los conflictos, la carga emocional de cada personaje, en fin… son tantos los factores que en mi desatan este gusto por RK que sería muy largo de explicar, no puedo dar un a definición concreta, solo decir que me gusta y punto.

- ¿Qué le dirían a los que votaron por ustedes?

- Yo lo agradezco, no puedo decir más- dijo Cisne Negro.

- Ehhh… pues nada, que si le gustan las historias, que voten por ella, porque se hacen con mucha dedicación e imaginación- dijo Arcasdrea con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Esperan irse con un Kenshin de Plata este 20 de diciembre?

- De todas maneras- dijo Cisne Negro- es el premio en el que estoy postulando y sería genial ganarlo.

- Si no me llevo uno, el 20 corre sangre… - risas- mentira… hablando en serio… quién de los que están nominados no desea llevarse un Kenshin de Plata para la casa, el que diga que no, esta loco, yo quiero todos los que puedan caber en mis brazos. (Aunque yo me llevaría la original y a Sano de pasadita)- dijo con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar a Sanosuke.

- Finalmente a todos nos gustaría saber¿por qué creen que gustan tantos vuestros fics?

- Por lo menos con Vives…, creo que es porque está siendo permanentemente actualizado. Los fics M+S son muy pocos (son solo 32) si los comparas con los K+K o los A+M. Por eso creo que Vives gusta tanto, pues hasta yo opino que la idea de la historia no es nadita original, pero aún así tos los que me escriben review me apoyan harto y dicen que la idea le gusta. Pero yo creo que pasa más por una cosa de que M+S hay muy pocos- y haciendo una pausa, Arcasdrea añadió- Ahora con Five no sé realmente por qué gusta tanto, yo creo por que hay muy pocos también con ese tipo de temática, además que está basada en antecedentes reales, lo de Turkestan oriental es ciento por ciento verdad, y creo que eso le da cierta estabilidad y creencia a la historia.

- Por lo que mucha gente me ha dicho, es básicamente por lo original de la historia. Por ejemplo Steampunk es con tecnología en el siglo XIX y eso nunca se había dado en los fics RK- dijo Cisne Negro.

- Agradecemos mucho la presencia de Cisne Negro y Arcasdrea en nuestro programa- los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar- La próxima semana tendremos de invitados a Lazara y Michel 8 8 8, el único hombre participando en esta premiación, so se lo pierdan… Y sigan votando en FFRKSA2005, los Kenshin de Plata. Nos vemos.

- Y corten- dijo el director.

- Excelente entrevista, chicas- dijo Kaori muy contenta.

- Realmente muy buena- dijo Sanosuke entrando al ya casi abandonado set- Me gustan las chicas con carácter- dijo mirando a Arcasdrea.

- Las felicito- dijo Kenshin besando en la mejilla a ambas entrevistadas.

- Muchas gracias, kenshin- dijo Cisne Negro- realmente he disfrutado esto de estar en TV. No era como yo esperaba…- y mirando a Kitsune añadió- Realmente, una vez más felicito esta iniciativa.

-Insistimos- dijo Tanuki- no habría sido nada si ustedes no votaban.

Las risas y conversaciones se extendieron un rato más, hasta que los deberes de todos los presentes se convirtieron en ineludibles.

* * *

**_Nota de las Autoras # 6_**

Espero les haya gustado esta segunda ronda de entrevistas y espero les sigan gustando las que quedan. Pronto tendremos a Lazara contestando todo lo que Kaori neceite saber y a Michel 8 8 8, un chico bien especial, bendito entre todas las muejres.

Nos vemos y sigan votando... El 18 termina el plazo... El 19 habrá un chap especial desde al alfombra roja con Kamatari y Kaori Sakurako comentando y el 20 la gran premiación... No se lo pierdan!

タヌキ & キツネ


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Tercera Entrevista_

- Tres, dos….- gritó el director

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo especial FFRKSA2005. Esta vez tendremos a dos invitados muy especiales: Lázara y Michel 8 8 8, único varón compitiendo en la presente entrega de premios- y dirigiéndose a los invitados añadió- Sean bienvenidos.

- Como ya es tradicional- continuó Kaori Sakurako- Seijuro Hiko tiene preparada una nota para ustedes. Pasemos a revisarla y en seguida volveremos con las preguntas.

El público aplaudió a rabiar, mientras Kenshin y los demás miraban tras bambalinas.

Michel 8 8 8, es oriundo de Andalucía, España, con una edad encubierta por la juventud (creemos que aún está en el cole) Michel ya muestra aptitudes de escritor, afición que asegura tener desde los 7 años de edad.

Su aclamada El Protector, es hasta ahora su obra maestra, pero Ángel Guardían, protagonizada por Sanosuke Sagara se perfila como gran sucesora.

"_Había sido una mañana interesante para Kenshin, la de ese día. Había conversado con Aoshi sobre lo que había su vida hasta el momento y porque Misao no se encontraba junto a él, a lo que su amigo respondió que se debía a que el hijo de ambos, Yahiko, se había encaprichado con la casa que tenían en las montañas a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí y no quería salir, así que le tocaba a Aoshi y a Soujirou llevarlo todo, y aunque hasta hoy no habían tenido problemas, eso no significaba que no se las fueran a ver negras en otoño cuando tanto de Kyoto como de Tokio empezaran a llegar los turistas que habían aplazado sus vacaciones y que en esa zona eran bastantes..._

_-Y a ti... ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?_

_-Económicamente, pues sobrevivo._

_Ese no era ningún misterio para Aoshi, ya que Kenshin amasó una gran fortuna y como gastaba poco, quizás su dinero podría durar tres generaciones de gente como él, si no más._

_-Pero Aoshi, sólo tengo 28 años y ya siento como si hubiera vivido 70, me siento viejo. Siento que mi mente no puede encontrar ya sorpresa en esta vida..._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Sí, amigo mío, siento como si ya hubiera vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir." (El Protector, Fragmento)_

Lázara, en tanto, es Cubana de nacimiento, pero actualmente reside en la Isla de Puerto Rico. Con 18 años, sus historias cautivan a los más exigentes lectores y Doble Vida, se perfila como favorito en la categoría Fantasía de la presente entrega FFRKSA2005.

"_Bajo el manto de la negra noche tres hombres se movían sigilosamente por las calles de Nuevo Tokio, estos estaban escondidos bajo una túnica con capucha de color negro la cual impedía ver sus rostros. Después de unos minutos de camino se pararon frente a una hermosa mansión la cual estaba sumergida en un ensordecedor silencio. Cuando estos llegaron se pararon frente a la entrada un poco alejados para que no los viera nadie y emitieron el sonido de un búho. Pocos segundos después salió de la enorme casa una persona cubierta con la misma capa de un color azul oscuro. Cuando salió pudo divisar a sus interlocutores y miro instintivamente hacia el cielo, topándose con una brillante Luna llena, la cual hacia que sus ojos zafiros brillaran más de lo normal al igual que su tersa piel blanca._

_Es hora – dijo uno de los hombres saliendo de la oscuridad, mientras se acercaba a la portadora de ojos zafiros._

_Por protección tendrá que ir con los ojos vendados para que no pueda ver nuestro santuario- dijo el otro hombre mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una venda blanca, la cual fue puesta cuidadosamente sobre sus ojos- Nosotros la guiaremos todo el camino, no se preocupe no le aremos daño- dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza tratando de ver por sus oídos._

_Lo se, no temo a mi destino – dijo la voz de una confiada mujer, por primera vez, sorprendiendo a los hombres por la confianza en ella- Es mejor que partamos o se nos hará tarde- finalizo ella mientras se dejaba guiar._

_Estuvieron caminando por largo rato mientras pasaban por el mismo sitio varias veces para despistar sus sentidos._

_Creo que deberían dejarse de juegos entupidos- dijo ella en un tono molesto- hemos pasado por aquí mas de tres veces. Y no pienso seguir con esta perdida de tiempo._

_Muy bien – dijo uno de ellos- Acaba de superar la primera prueba._

_Como dice- pregunto ella aun con los ojos vendados._

_Si esto era una prueba- contesto el otro- consistía en poner sus sentidos en acción para ver que tan desarrollados están, y por lo que veo esta un paso mas cerca de unirse a nosotros._

_Pero no se ilusione- dijo el otro, borrando todo ápice de entusiasmo en la joven- lo mas difícil esta a punto de comenzar así que le aconsejo que se prepare._

_Ella no dijo nada solo asintió con a cabeza, hasta que los tres se detuvieron y pudieron sentir el calor de una enorme fogata. En ese momento le quitaron la venda de los ojos, tardando unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz. Frente a ella había varias personas, las cuales también estaban cubiertos por capuchas de diversos colores. Dos personas se acercaron a ella mientras de las manos de una de las personas salía una luz blanca igual que sus vestimentas, rodeando a la muchacha mientras se ensanchaba en forma de cuadrado." (Doble Vida, Fragmento)_

El público aplaudió aún más fuerte después de la nota de Hiko. Kaori sonrió con ganas y lista para controlar la situación.

- ¿Qué les ha parecido la nota de Hiko?

- Muy linda- dijo Lázara- Realmente me ha gustado mucho

- Lo mismo digo- dijo Michel 8 8 8.

En ese momento, Sakurako notó que Lázara miraba insistentemente a un lado del escenario.

- ¿Alguien ha venido a verte?- preguntó ella mirando en la misma dirección, notando que estaba sólo Kenshin y Kitsune ahí.

- No, sólo miraba al guapetón de Kenshin Himura- dijo ella con el rostro embobado- Me encantaría irme con un beso de platino de él esta noche… Si no me llevo un Kenshin de Plata al menos, que sea un beso.

El público murmuró de excitado y animado ante tales declaraciones. Kaori sabía que con esto se arrancaban del libreto, pero el director dio su venia al notar el rating.

- Bien- continuó la periodista- sabes que Kenshin tiene pareja, no? En este momento está con él, Kitsune Sagara- y dirigiéndose a la aludida agregó- Kitsune, dejarías que tu novio besara a la escritora.

La cara de Kitsune reflejaba cierta incomodidad, sin embargo, ellos bien sabían que tenían que estar preparados para estas eventualidades, por lo que con mucha naturalidad respondió.

- Al final del programa, les dejo saber, vale?

El público chifló y aplaudió la respuesta… El director se sobaba las manos, pues sabía que esto dejaría en vilo a los televidentes hasta el final. Kitsune y Kenshin también lo sabían, por lo que la jugada, se convirtió en maestra.

- Bueno, ahí lo tienes Lázara-dijo Kaori- Al final del programa sabremos si te vas o no con las manos vacías- y mirando directamente a la cámara continuó- Ustedes, en tanto no se vayan de nuestras pantallas, a la vuelta de comerciales tendremos la completa entrevista de nuestros invitados.

- Y corten- dijo el director, quien aprovechó el tiempo para acercarse a la pareja Kenshin/Kitsune.

- Fantástico- dijo él- Excelente respuesta señorita Sagara.

- Gracias- dijo ella un poco incómoda- Era lo tenía que hacer.

- Sí- dijo Kenshin también incómodo- Ahora si nos disculpa, director, debemos hablar esta situación en privado.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto- dijo él viendo su reloj y aprontándose a la vuelta de comerciales- Kaori, 30 segundos y vamos.

- Entendido.

- Y en tres, dos….

- Bienvenidos otra vez- dijo ella muy tranquila y profesional- Estamos con nuestros invitados de esta noche, Lázara y Michel 8 8 8- dijo ella y dirigiéndose al chico andaluz continuó- Michel, tú eres el único hombre en esta premiación¿Cómo se siente?

- Pues bien, me siento muy honrado, porque me parece que no sólo soy el único nominado SINO TAMBIÉN UNO DE LOS POCOS QUE HAY. Para mí, ser el único es, verdaderamente, un honor y una muestra de confianza por parte de las lectoras, cosa que intentaré devolver con mi fic y con uno que estoy preparando, un M+S.

- ¿Y qué te parece la iniciativa?

- La iniciativa me parece algo excelente, porque cuando se dan estas cosas se dan en Spaces o en MSN Groups y casi nadie sabe lo que son, así que me ha gustado mucho eso de que lo posteeis aqui.

- Lázara- dijo Kaori mirando directamente a la cubana- También nos gustaría saber ¿qué te parece la iniciativa?

- El hecho de que se realizara dentro de es una ventaja grandísima ya que todo el mundo puede participar. Es una idea maravillosa y debo felicitar a las organizadoras por darnos tanto a mí como al resto de las escritoras y escritores al igual que los lectores la oportunidad de participar. Es sumamente interesante y a la vez nos permite promocionar nuestras historias y que otras personas se interesen igualmente por ellas. Estoy en total acuerdo con Kaoru Himura IX la paga en este trabajo es la gratificación de los review aunque en muchos de ellos me quieren matar por someter a tales castigos a los protagonistas- risas- qué puedo decir, sólo espero que valga la pena, y al final complazca a todos.

- Michel¿Qué te parece estar nominado en esta entrega que se hace por primera vez?

- Eso de estar nominado, ya es para mi todo un honor, porque yo pensaba que mi estilo no gustaria, pero aun así, me ha encantado y espero llevarme algo...- risa inocente- aunque sea un caramelito.

- Lázara¿Qué te parece estar nominada en suspenso¿Te agrada estar en esa categoría?

- Suspenso, bueno escucho esa palabra y pienso en la frustración que siento cuando leo otras historias y me dejan en la espera del próximo capítulo, sólo me dan ganas de estrangular a la autora por hacer semejante barbaridad pero se demasiado bien por que ya mis lectores me lo han dicho que me quieren descuartizar para ser mas precisa.

Me siento muy halagada que tatas personas hayan votado por mi historia tanto por esta como por Doble Vida y Lágrimas del Corazón. El saber que mis locas ideas son tan cuerdas que a otras personas las sienten como suyas es algo que me emociona muchísimo por que sé a pesar de todo qué les gusta… No comparto la opinión de que si una escritora tiene muchos o pocos reviews, determinarán si la historia es buena o mala, ya muchas de las historias con pocos lectores interesados son muy buenas e igual de interesantes.

No tengo un estilo definido pero trato de adaptarme dependiendo de lo que requiere la historia, como decir: me metamorfoseo dependiendo lo que haga falta.

- ¿Qué le dirían a los lectores que votaron por ustedes para estar acá?

- Bueno, a los que me nominaron y votaron, me gustaría decirle "Arigatô gozaimasu", porque yo jamás pensé en un reconocimiento como este, para mí son como los Oscar- dijo Michel con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- El solo hecho de que pensaron en mi me halaga indefinidamente… pero el haber llegado a esta etapa de la competencia no tienen idea de lo feliz que me ponen… en fin no se que decirles que no les haya dicho ya… Muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias- dijo Lázara casi atropellándose al hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de escribir fics y por qué eligieron a RK?

- De escribir fics, lo que más me gusta es que la gente los lea. Mi pasión por escribir la tengo desde los 7 años, cuando mi abuela, leyendo una carta mía, me dijo que tenía un estilo capaz de hacer de una tontería, una obra de arte y... He elegido Kenshin porque, para mí, es uno de los mejores mangas y animes de la historia y no me extrañaria que se hiciera realidad ese rumor que hay, que dice que se está preparando una peli de imagen real- dijo Michel 8 8 8.

- Me encanta escribir en general y mucho más si es de RK. Desde la primera vez que vi la serie de anime me enamoré de ella (de Kenshin, en realidad)- risas- y todo empezó siendo una lectora compulsiva hasta q algunas personas incluyendo mi novio me apoyaron a escribir.

Escribo por que es la forma más cuerda que encuentro de expresar mis ideas y sentimientos, debo admitir que no todo lo que escribo lo he experimentado lógicamente pero cuando se trata de amor, odio, y sufrimiento todo las emociones son iguales y a través de mis personajes tanto yo como mis lectores podemos experimentarlos.

- ¿Esperan irse con un Kenshin de Plata el día 20?

- Como todos los que estamos nominados lógicamente… pero si eso no sucediera bueno por lo menos llegué muy lejos y me voy con la satisfacción de que mis historias gustan a muchas personas que me han estado apoyando desde el principio de estas. E igualmente me sentiré como una ganadora más- dijo Lázara con un intenso brillo en los ojos.

- Por supuesto que espero irme con uno no, con tres si puedo, pero, aun si no es así, estaré orgulloso de saber que por lo menos he estado y sé que, todo aquel que se lo lleve, se lo merecerá- apuntó Michel.

- ¿Por qué creen que gustan tanto sus fics?

- Cada escritor trabaja los diferentes temas de maneras diferentes, únicas e individuales. Sé que en algunas ocasiones mis escritos no son los mas claros del mundo por que me ofusco tanto en la trama que a veces se me olvida que escribo y es como si estuviera sintiendo… y cuando las personas experimentan las emociones mas básicas de la humanidad nada pero absolutamente nada es claro.

Tienen un poco de loco y un poco de cuerdo y a lo mejor eso es lo que gusta. Como dicen "Los únicos que son locos son los que afirman que están muy cuerdos" y por lo menos yo me considero una persona muy pero muy loca- risas- vivo en mis fantasías dentro de libros y siempre escribiendo.

- Y si gustan mis fics, es poruqe son míos, jojo (estilo Megumi o Seijuro Hiko)- risas- No, ahora en serio, a mi, algunos conocidos, me han dicho que le gustan mis fics porque son lo más realistas posibles y se pueden imaginar facilmente, aunque, en mi opinión, si gustan, es porque, con que un fic sea de Kenshin, ya será medianamente bueno.

- Y bien, hemos llegado al final de la entrevista y como lo prometido es deuda, Kitsune nos dará el resultado de la extensa deliberación¿Kenshin besará o no a Lázara?

- Bien, lo discutimos durante todo el programa y debo admitir que no somos muy partidarios de este tipo de actuaciones, sin embargo, en honor al shobiz y al hecho de que nosotros mismos nos hemos metido hasta el cuello en esto, con Kenshin acordamos que Lázara será besada ante las cámaras.

Las rechiflas de todo el público e incluso, de Michel 8 8 8, no se hicieron esperar. Era lo que realmente querían ver. En ese momento, apareció Kenshin en escena y mirando por última vez con cara de cordero en matadero a su novia, procedió a tomar por la cintura a Lázara y como en las películas la inclinó para darle un muy bien actuado beso. Más y más aplausos colmaron el set y el rating se disparó como nunca antes en la historia del programa Así es la Cosa.

El rostro total y absolutamente embobado de Lázara hablaba por sí sólo. No era necesario preguntar nada. Y con esa imagen el director decidió poner créditos y finalizar el programa, anunciando por GC (generador de caractéres,esas letritas que ven cuando anuncian algo por escrito en la TV) que los invitados del próximo programa sería la escritora Lemon Kaoru Neko.

Kitsune y Kenshin abandonaron el set apenas terminó todo, saludando brevemente a Michel 8 8 8 y felicitándolo. Mientras Kaori se quedaba un rato más conversando y calmando a Lázara que seguía mirando un punto fijo.

* * *

_**Nota de las Autoras #6**_

Tal como salió en los GC cuando mostraban a la embobadísima Lázara, para lapróxima entrevista tendremos a la escritora Lemon Kaoru Neko, quien postula a con dos Fics en la categoría Mejor Lemon... No se lo pierdan va a estar spicey.

Y no se olviden de seguir votando

タヌキ & キツネ


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Alfombra Roja_

Kamatari estaba como loco con su micrófono listo para preguntar, lo que contrastaba con la seriedad de Kaori Sakukaro.

- Estamos listos-dijo el director- los artistas ya vienen, así es que grabando.

- Bienvenidos a Alfombra Roja, todo listo para los FFRKSA2005. Estaremos junto al experto en modas Kamatari, viendo todo lo que llevan (y no) los nominados y presentadores de esta premiación.

- Así es- dijo Kamatari- Habrá mucho Prada, Gucci, Armani… YA quiero ver a los hombres pasando por acá, bello, bello.

- Y precisamente acá vienen nuestros primeros invitados, los organizadores de este magno evento- dijo Kaori- Las hermanas Sagara, Kenshin y Sanosuke.

- Wonderful…- dijo Kamatari mientras se acercaba a la alambrada- Kitsune, Tanuki.

Las parejas se detuvieron y al ver las cámaras y a Kamatari sonrieron de buena gana.

- Maravillosos vestidos- dijo él indicando unos vestidos chinos, largos exactamente iguales y que sólo cambiaban en el color. Tanuki llevaba uno púrpura y Kitsune uno azul.

- Aaaah- dijo Kitsune- son creaciones de Jean Paul Gaultier… Ya que es un premio de fanfic de manga, él quiso algo oriental para nosotras. Además nos dio estos palillos para nuestro tocado en el pelo- dijo la mayor de las Sagara.

- A cada una le fabricó estos vestidos con el color favorito de cada una- dijo Tanuki- Además me encanta porque acentúa nuestro cuerpo.

- Se ven gorgeous…. Y ustedes también, machotes- dijo mirando a las parejas, que en ese momento terminaban de hablar con otros periodistas.

- Bueno, nosotros vinimos vestidos por Paul Smith… Tradición británica que lleva 35 años vistiendo a los hombres- dijo Kenshin.

- Vaya veo que no soy el único experto acá, sweetty… Si sigues así me vas a quitar mi trabajo, jajajajaa

Varias risas y luego continuaron su marcha, justo en ese momento aparecieron Misao y Aoshi… Una pareja muy hot.

- Hot, hot, hot dijo Kamatari al verlos- Supongo que es un clásico Armani.

- Por supuesto- dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa que derretiría el corazón más frío. Armani siempre ha sido mi marca.

- Elegante y distintivo… Hot! Y Misao… A ver déjame adivinar… Lamb, de Gwen Stefani.

- Efectivamente, Kamatari- dijo la chica que lucía una falda de lino y una blusa semi transparente que dejaba ver un sostén negro.

- Fancy! Toda una diosa… Cuídala mucho Aoshi.

Definitivamente Kamatari estaba en su salsa… En ese momento aparecieron algunos de los nominados. Entre ellos venía un grupo grande compuesto por Lázara, Cisne Negro y Arcasdrea.

- Las Tres Mosqueteras de Las bellas chicas de orto- dijo Kamatari medio en serio medio en broma. Las escritoras rieron de buena gana- ¿Qué tenemos acá? Clásicos.

- Sí… La casa Dior, es mi favorita- dijo Cisne Negro luciendo un traje de dos piezas, blanco y negro, compuesto por falda corte princesa y chaqueta. Lucía además un sombrero a juego con la falda.

- Muy 50's… Muy Dior.- dijo Kamatari sorprendido.

- Yo me quedo con Gucci y este vestido que me hicieron especialmente para la ocasión- dijo Lázara luciendo un traje negro sin espalda y con un bello collar a la espalda dando un toque muy chic.

- Yo le mandé a hacer a Stella McCartney mi traje- dijo Arcasdrea luciendo un dos piezas con pantalón rojo y chaqueta estilo top con corte en V.

- Están todas hermosas… Listas para enfrentar el escenario y recibir los Kenshin de Plata.

- Por mí, me llevo al Kenshin de verdad- dijo Lázara y siguieron su camino por la alfombra roja.

Así siguieron apareciendo Pradas, CK, Lambs, etc. Blankaoru, por ejemplo, lucía un hermonos vestido blanco invierno, diseñado por Prada. Era tan largo que llegaba al suelo. Sin embargo, en el momento en que ella pasaba Kamatari estaba ocupado con otros entrevistados.

- Ha sido una alfombra roja espectacular… - dijo Kamatari- Pero todavía no he visto a mi favorito para esta premiación: Michel 8 8 8 … Quiero ver con qué me sorprende.

Efectivamente ahí venía Michel 8 8 8, luciendo un traje Y-3, la firma japonesa informal elegante que daba mucho de qué hablar.

- Hermoso- dijo Kamatari con los ojos brillantes-Y-3 es LA marca de moda.

- Oh, gracias…- dijo un cohibido Michel- Me gusta mucho la elegancia y la informalidad.

- Cualquier cosa te queda a ti- le dijo Kamatari guiñando un ojo, causando la risa de los presentes.

Finalmente llegó Megumi, Yumi y Shishio todos vestidos con la firma Harajuku Lovers, de Gwen Stefani.

- Oh, otra firma muy top. Harajaku Lovers. Cute!

- Gracias, Kamatari- dijo Megumi- Me encanta esta ropa. Es linda, es cómoda y elegante, pero no hay ataduras, ni ligaduras, ni corsets.

- A mí me encanta por lo mismo…- dijo Yumi, quien lucía una imitación de Kimono, pero más gothic lolita en tonos pastel.

Ya habiendo terminado todo el desfile de estrellas y firmas andantes… Kamatari seguía inyectado.

- No se pierdan en un ratito más FFRKSA2005… También estaremos junto con Kaori comentando desde backstage. La conducción de este maravilloso evento estará a cargo de Aoshi Sinomori. No se lo pierdan estará guay guay!

* * *

**_Notas de las Autoras:_**

Así es el 20, mañana mismo el capítulo que todos estaban esperando: LA PREMIACIÓN FFRKSA2005. Condue Aoshi Shinomori, invitados especiales Judy and Mary y L'arc en Ciel. Comentarios Backstage, Kaori Sakurako y Kamatari.

No se lo pierdan, habrá muchas sorpresas más.

**OJO! NO SE ACEPTAN MÁS VOTOS DE AQUÍ EN MÁS... EL PLAZO VENCIÓ AYER 18 A LAS 00:00 HORAS TAL COMO FUE ANUNCIADO.**

タヌキ & キツネ


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_FFRKSA2005: Ceremonia de Premiación_

Vítores y aplausos colmaron el teatro... Las luces se apagaron y el show empezó. A través de las cortinas apareció un muy apuesto Aoshi Shinomori impecablemente vestido en Armani.

- Sean todos muy bienvenidos a la primera entrega de FanFiction Rurouni Kenshin Spanish Award 2005, Los Kenshin de Plata. Esta noche contaremos con la participación de diversos personajes, como Kenshin, Sanosuke, Misao, Okon, Okina, Kaoru y muchos más...- más aplausos de un eufórico público- además tenedremos la música de Judy and Mary y L'arc en Ciel. ¡Qué empiece la función!

En el escenario lateral empiezan los acordes de la estridente guitarrade Sokabasu de Judy and Mary, lo que hace que el público se ponga de pie y comience a bailar y corear cada palabra de la canción:

_Daiji wa ita taso batosu ocho _

_To hito nare te to meiki o hitotsu _

_Evikyu no koi wa mi wa to ni _

_Maku seto to ii sho isho keta _

_Mae yo ni momo to yase tamei sho _

_Toshite to sesaru toge ga ita u _

_Hoshi kura nai mo _

_Ate ni nara nai wa _

_Mou wo toto oku made _

_Iishoni u ketara nee... _

_Kureshi kute sore dake te _

_Omoide wa itsumo hirei dakedo _

_Sore dakeja onaka ga suku wa _

_Honto wa setsurai yoru nano ri _

_Tou shite tashi wa ano hito no egao mo _

_Omoidase nai no _

_Kowa shite naoshi te wakatte rurouni _

_Sorekatta shi no seikaku dakara _

_Moto kashi kimochi dea _

_Yahoo! yana mama de _

_Sore demo ii ai wo shite kita _

_Omoi kiri aketa _

_Hideri mimi no ki asu ni wa nee _

_Warae nai episowodo... _

_Sowa kasu no hatsu wo katso ete miru _

_Yoko reta noi yuru midai te _

_Mune o sasu toke wa ki enai kedo _

_Kaeru chamo kusai chamo wara wa eku eru no _

_Omoide wa itsumo hirei dakedo _

_Sore dakeja onaka ga suku wa _

_Honto wa setsurai yoru nano ri _

_Tou shite tashi wa ano hito no namida mo _

_Omoidase nai no _

_Omoidase nai no, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo _

_Dakara... _

_Keshite nano..._

- Judy and Mary! Un aplauso para ellos- dijo Aoshi por encima del ruido de la multitud, al punto de parecer inyectado en adrenalina- Bien... Bien... Para nuestro primera...- tuvo que interrumpir su presentación pues el ruido del público aún no se calmaba - Para nuestra primera categoría, tenemos dos invitados muy especiales: Dénle la bienvenida aUki Higashidani para Mejor Romance.

Aplausos varios para la hermana menor de Sanosuke.

- Hola, hola...- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- Qué hermoso es el amor. El amor está en el aire... Todo lo que necesitas es amor... El amor es la ley... - todos los títulos de canciones que pronunció causaron algo de gracia- Bien, los nominados son:

Actuación sin Libreto, Blankaoru

Chantaje al Novio, Ghia Hikari

Promesas Pasadas, Kary

Doble Vida, Lázara

Casi Perfecto, Ghia Hikari

Aplausos para las nominadas que en ese momento aparecían en la pantalla gigante del escenario principal.

- Y la ganadora es...- Uki demoraba a propósito la apertura del sobre. El bello Kenshin de Plata relucía a su lado- Es... ¡ACTUACIÓN SIN LIBRETO DE BLANKAORU!

Las fanfarrias y los vítores no se hicieron esperar. Blankaoru sonreía, casi sin poder creer que tenía que pasar al escenario a llevarse el primer Kenshin de Plata de la noche. Un beso en la mejilla de Uki y Blankaoru es la primera dueña del premio durante esta noche de premiación.

- Gracias, gracias... - comenzo a hablar emocionada Blankaoru, estrujando en sus manos la estatuilla del Kenshin de Plata - La verdad estoy muy emocionada. No esperaba este reconocimiento con mi historia. Agradezco a todos los que votaron por mí, pero sobre todo a el señor Watsuki por permitirme utilizar este gran personaje que es Kenshin para dejar volar mi imaginación... Muchas gracias.

Más fanfarrias y Blankaoru era conducida a backstage para después re-acomodarla en su asiento.

- Es una muy buena historia- dijo Aoshi cuando todo el ruido hubo acabado- Yo la he leído dos veces... La segunda no la entendí - risas- Bien. Continuando con esta noche...- de pronto la pantalla gigante se ilumina con la imagen de Kamatari en Backstage.

- No tan rápido, guapo... No nos has presentado- Kamatari estaba muy bien acompañado de un margarita en la manoy Kaori Sakurako sentada a su lado.

- Oh, mis disculpas, Kamatari...- y dirigiéndose al público añadió- Ellos son Kamatari Honjo,experto en modas; y Kaori Sakurako la mejor periodista de espectáculos. Serán mi equipo backstage esta noche y nos irán contando qué es lo que ocurre donde los ojos del público no ven.

- Así es, lindo- dijo Kamatari- En estos momentos, lo único que podemos decir es que...

- ...El margarita está muy bueno! - concluyó Kaori ante las risas del público

- Más adelante más informaciones...- dijo Kamatari y se apagó la pantalla.

- Errrrr...- Aoshi miraba al público que se reía de manera aislada - Ok, sigamos con esta presentación. Entre los mejores romances las parejas RK son las más recurridas en el fan fiction world... Es así como aparece esta categoría: Por favor un aplauso para Kaoru y Kenshin, para Mejor K+K.

Kenshin y Kaoru aparecen de la mano saludando como la realeza a su público, de pronto y sin previo aviso, Kenshin inclina a Kaoru como en las películas y le planta un gran beso en los labios ante el griterío del público.

- Buenas noches... De verdad después de esto, están muy buenas- dijo Kenshin con mirada de battousai.

- Adoro los besos...- dijo Kaoru.

- Y los nominados son:

Entre mis Brazos, Blankaoru

Mi Adorable Pecado, Kaoruluz

Casi Perfecto, Ghia Hikari

Chantaje al Novio, Ghia Hikari

Desconcierto, Jastary San.

-Y la ganadora es... - Kaoru abrió el sobre y se lo mostró a Kenshin

- ¡ENTRE MIS BRAZOS DE BLANKAORU!

Nuevamente abrazos y saludos para la escritora que por segunda vez sale al escenario a llevarse el Kenshin de Plata. Besos y abrazos de Kenshin y Kaoru.

- Guau... No sé qué decir... Me quedé sin saludos después del premio anterior- dijo Blankaoru entre las risas de el público- Una vez más, agradezco mucho a quienes votaron por mí. Gracias, gracias.

Fanfarrias nuevamente y Blankaoru es llevada a su puesto.

- Vaya, no acabamos de empezar y Blankaoru ya está arrazando- dijo Aoshi- Pero K+K no es la única pareja... También está la muy reconocida y con gran catidad de fans, M+S... Por favor, para presentar Mejor M+S, un aplauso a Megumi y Sanosuke.

Las fans de Sanosuke saltaban de alegría al ver al castaño aparecer junto a Megumi de la mano. Los gritos de "el beso" no se hicieron esperar, para que Sano imitara a Kenshin en el gesto... Lo cual el castaño obedeció con gran humor.

-No me lo esperaba- dijo Megumi abanicandose con la mano la cara después de un beso tan apasionado- Bien... No es que me queje, ya cualquiera de ustedes querría estar en mi lugar, hohohohoho

Y con cara de inocente, Sanosuke, dijo

- Los nominados son:

Vives en Mi Corazón, Arcasdrea

Mambochambo, Clio Shinomori

Entre Olivos y Viñas,Y-Yukiko-Y

Nupcial, rompiendo las barreras del amor, Rinko Inukai

Matte Iru..., Chibi Chise

Y sin decir nada, Sanosuke y Megumi miraron al público acariciando el Kenshin de Plata y sin abrir el sobre... El público los miraba riéndose.

- Y la ganadora es...-Sanosuke miró el sobre y se lo mostró a Megumi...

- ¡VIVES EN MI CORAZÓN DE ARCASDREA!

Arcasdrea estaba que no cabía en su ser. Saludadaa sus amigas Lázara y Cisne Negro, corrió a recibir su premio demanos de su amor platónico Sanosuke. Besos y abrazos de parte de la pareja Megu, Sano y Arcasdrea tuvo el podio y la estatuilla sólo para ella.

- No sé qué decir... Agradezco los votos, la confianza y sobre todo a todos los que me apoyaron en esto. En especial a las Kazuko RK y las Mosqueteras que muchas veces se quedaban conmigo hasta tarde cuando yo terminaba de escribir esta historia. Gracias.

Apalusos para Arcasdrea y Fanfarrias.

- Ahora me tendré que dividir en dos porque viene mi categoría. Sí, así es Un gran aplauso para Mejor M+A

Y Aoshi fue a tomar posición para recibir a Misao.Que también le dio un gran beso a su amada de novela.

- Bien... Es bueno ser el rey- dijo Aoshi.

- Los nominados son- dijo Misao

Compromiso por Honor, Sadness Queen

Dark Obsesion, Rinoa Shinomori

Misao, Una Chica en Apuros, Blankaoru

Dangerous Love, Rinoa Shinomori

Baño de Luna, Kirara Fujimuya

- Y la ganadora es-dijo Misao mostrando elsobre a Aoshi, quien dijo- Yoooooo

- La ganadora es- dijo Misao nuevamente- ¡MISAO, UNA CHICA EN APUROS DE BLANKAORU!

Ahora sí Blankaoru estaba sin habla. Era el tercer premio de la noche y apenas estaban empezando.

- Yooo... - dijo mientras Aoshi y Misao le entregaban el premio y unos besos- Yo... Realmente no me sabía tan favorita del público. Gracias.

Aoshi volvió a su puesto de presentador.

-Definitivamente hay que leer a esta chica.

En ese momento se volvió a prender la pantalla gigante y Kamatari y Kaori aparecieron junto a la tri ganadora Blankaoru

-Hola, guapo. La trajimos a esta chica para que se tomara un Margarita con nosotros y se relajara- dijo Kamatari abrazando a Blankaoru mientras le daba una copa rebozante de margarita.

-Contenta supongo- dijo Kaori

- Estoy impresionada... De verdad no puedo creerlo. Tres Kenshin de Plata, de verdad muchas gracias a quienes creyeron en mí.

- Nosotros la cuidaremos ahora, hermoso- dijo Kamatari- vuelta a ti y a tu premiación... Byeeeee!

Aoshi carraspeó y continuó como si nada. Aunque la gente aún se reía con los piropos de Kamatari.

- Para continuar esta noche, lo mejor es presentar una nueva categoría. Las historias generales, sin duda cuesta mucho clasificarlas. hay de todo, desde dulces romances, hasta acción al por mayor. Para Mejor General dejemos a Jin'e

Aplausos y vítores para el hombre hipnótico.

- Y los nominados son - dijo sin mayor ceremonia

Casi Perfecto, Ghia Hikari

Dangerous Love, Rinoa Shinomori

Nothing's Like Before, Kaoru Himura IX

En El Nombre del Padre, Blankaoru

Promesas Pasadas, Kary.

- Y la ganadora es... ¡PROMESAS PASADAS DE KARY!

Los aplausos vinieron como el viento y una impresionada Kary subió al escenario a recibir su Kenshin de Plata. Un leve beso de Jin'e (aunq éste le diera pánico)y el podio fue de ella.

- No pensé que ganaría. La verdad, fue muy inesperado, sobre todo compitiendo con Blankaoru. Agradezco a todos los que votaron por mí y enormemente agradezco a las organizadoras Kitsune y Tanuki por darnos a todos esta oportunidad.

- Maravillosa esta premiación- continuó Aoshi - Ahora es tiempo de ponerse dramático. Saludemos a Okon y Omasu para Mejor Drama.

- Buenas noches- dijeron las dos chicas

- El drama es algo con lo que convivimos a diario. Es cosa de ver a Aoshi y Misao- dijo Okon causando la risa del público.

- Y los nominados a Mejor Drama son - dijo Omasu

Recuerdos Olvidados, Aya Mery

Innocent, Kazy y Yuki

Nothing's Like Before, Kaoru Himura IX

Obsesión, Varng

Kamisama Kenshin, Yune-o

- Y lo ganadora es- dijo Okon

- ¡OBSESIÓN DE VARNG!- gritó Omasu haciendo estallar al público en aplausos.

Varng corrió al escenario a pesar de su vestido Gucci y saludada por las chicas Oniwabanshu, abrazó el Kenshin de Plata y se instaló en el podio.

- Gracias, gracias a todos los que votaron por mí. Agradezco la oportunidad que me dieron de estar en esta premiación y sobre todo, agradezco el poder llevarme esta hermosa estatuilla. Gracias.

- Así como hay drama también hay humor,la otra cara de la moneda -dijo Aoshi -vasta ver al parcito que estuvo entregando el premio anterior -y de reojo mirahaciael constado del escenario donde okon y omasu le sacan la lengua. La venganza es dulce- Saludemos a Yahiko y Tsubame para Mejor Humor.

- Yahiko-chan sin duda es alguien que me hace reír- dijo Tsubame.

- Qué no me llames CHAAAAN!- dijo causando la risa del público.

- Ven a lo que me refiero- dijo Tsubame nuevamente- Y los nominados son

No Mi Sex Appeal, Mysk

La Fiera Directamente a Ti, Blankaoru

Kamisama Kenshin, Yune-o

Vives en Mi Corazón, Arcasdrea

Un Full Monty en el Aoyia, Blankaoru

- Y la ganadora es... Abre el sobre Yahiko- chan.

Esta vez Yahiko no dijo nada... Sólo abrió el sobre y gritó

- ¡NO, MI SEX APPEAL...DE MYSK!

Mysk llegó al escenario y entre besos y abrazos recibió su Kenshin de Plata.

- No me lo esperaba. Hice esta historia sin mayores pretensiones que reírme un poco... La verdad agradezco a todos los que votaron por mí.

- Drama, humor... todo es acción. Desde el Infierno recibamos con un gran apaluso a Yumi y Shishio para Mejor Acción.

- La Acción es la que nos mueve-dijo Shishio- Por ella yo estoy en el lugar que estoy, soy el Rey.

- Y los nominados son- dijo Yumi

Five Minut, Arcasdrea

A Través de la Ruina del Mundo, Meleth Undomiel

El Regreso de Shura, Hitokiri Lady

En el Nombre del Padre, Blankaoru

El Protector, Michel 8 8 8

-Y el ganador es...- dijo Yumi mientras abría el sobre

- ¡A TRAVÉS DE LA RUINA DEL MUNDO DE MELETH UNDOMIEL!-gritaron ambos con una voz que parecía del infierno mismo.

Meleth sin creerlo aún recibió de manos del propio Shishio el Kenshin de Plata y un beso tibio. Yumi la abrazó y ambos la dejaron sola en el podio.

- Vaya, la verdad muy agradecida. Ya lo estaba cuando me nominaron, pero ahora... La verdad muchas, muchas gracias.

nuevamente las camaras y luces se fijaron en Aoshi, para seguir con la siguiente categoria... apesar de las fanfarrias y los aplausos...

- De la realidad a los sueños. De la ciencia a la magia... Saluden a Hannya para Mejor Fantasía - dijo Aoshi - Los nominados a Mejor Fantasía 2005 son:

Hechiceros y demonios, Sumire-chan

Máscara Forjada, Kaoru Hino

Power Stone, Kaoru Hino

Doble Vida, Lázara

Engel, Kaoru Himura IX

- Y la ganadora es...

- es...-había problemas con el sobre

- ¡DOBLE VIDA DE LÁZARA!

Lázara fue inmediatamente abrazada por sus amigas, mientras ella todavía no sabía si ponerse de pie o no. Estaba totalmente anonadada. Hannya le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir al escenario y le entregó el Kenshin de Plata y un beso.

- Yo... Guau... Era más de lo que esperaba esta noche. Ya era feliz con la entrevista, los besos y el estar acá nominada, pero llevarme un Kenshin... Gracias, a todos los que votaron por mí y a Watsuki por dejarnos usar sus personajes. Gracias Gracias

Aoshi pasó un buen rato sin articular palabra, la gente se preguntaba qué pasaba y Aoshi seguía callado...silencio...la gente miraba...silencio... ni una mosca volaba a la epsera de lo q dijera Aoshi... hasta que...

- Eso fue un minuto de suspenso - dijo para que todo el publico estallara enrisas - Recibamos ahora a Kaoru Kamiya y Kenji Himura para Mejor Suspenso

Mientras la gente aún reía, Kenji y Kaoru llegaron al escenario.

-Interesante el suspenso- dijo Kenji- Nos deja siempre con la duda.

- Es verdad, dijo su madre. Vamos con los nominados.

Hitokiri's Heart, Elys

Kirei wa Kitta Nai, Bunny Saito

Ansias de Sangre, Dark Natt

Metamorfosis, Lázara

Obsesión, Varng

- Y la ganadora es... Suspenso, suspenso, suspenso...

- ¡OBSESIÓN DE VARNG!- dijeron ambos

Nuevamente VArng no cabía en sí de la alegría. Otra vez corrió al escenario y de parte de Kenji y KAoru recibió muchas felicitaciones besos y abrazos y por supuesto, el Kenshin de Plata.

- Guau... Dos premios esta noche. Tiembla, Blankaoru - el publico rió junto con ella -Ya me puedo ir feliz a casa. Muchas gracias a todos los que creyeron en mí y leyeron mis historias.

- Eso es estar feliz...-dijo Aoshi- Bien vamos a angustiarnos un poco, recibamos a Soujiro y Saito para Mejor Angst.

- La Angustia- comenzó Soujiro-eso es lo que le haces sentir a tu enemigo en un combate.

- Es casi poesía- dijo Saito- No debes liquidar al tiro, debes ser prudente, angustiar, enloquecer...

- Y los nominados a Mejor Angst son:

El Bosque de los Cuervos, Kaoru Himura IX

En Tinieblas, Dark- Nat

Sunday Bloody Sunday, Kaoru Himura IX

Sin Salida, Dark- Nat

Ansias de Sangre, Dark- Nat

- La ganadora de Mejor Angst 2005...-Soujiro abrió rápidamente el sobre y se lo mostró a Saito

- ¡EN TINIEBLAS DE DARK-NAT!

Dark Nat subió a recibir su Kenshin de Plata y los abrazos de los dos hombres sin dudas sacaron algunos gritos aislados de algunas fans, sobre todo de Soujiro.

- Es tan inesperado esto. Estoy realmente feliz de tener en mis manos tan grandioso premio. Muchas gracias.

- Larararararalalalalala! Las canciones son lo mejor del mundo, le dan vida a nuestra vida, a nuestras series y marcan momentos imborrables. Nuestras bandas sonoras nos acompañan y adoramos meterlas en todos lados. Saludemos a Outa, Ayame y Suzume para Mejor Song Fic-dijo Aoshi.

Los niños aparecieron bailando una ronda y cantando canciones tradicionales.

- Buenas noches. Las canciones son lo primero que nos queda de nuestra infancia- dijo Ayame

-Acompañan los grandes momentos de nuestra juventud- dijo Suzume

- Y nos arrullanal final de nuestros días-dijo Outa.

- Los nominados para mejor Songfic son...- dijo Ayame,pero inmediatamentemirando hacia un costado del escenario, agrego- ¿LO DIJE BIEN, KENSAAAAAN? - Kenshin tras bambalinas solo asentia con la cabeza, tan rojo como su pelo. El publico reía, pero la pequeña feliz por la respeusta positiva de kesnhin continuo:

Que lloro, Sadness Queen

La Chispa Adecuada, Kaoru Neko

RK Songfic Album, Darth Kaoru

Me Muero por Conocerte, Ghia Hikari

Tómame o Déjame, Karura Himura

- Ya la ganadora es...- dijo Suzume

- ¡RK SONGFIC ALBUM DE DARTH KAORU!- gritó Outa

La ganadora estaba muy feliz y realizando una ronda con los niñosque hizo reír al público, recibió el Kenshin de Plata.

- Estoy realmente feliz con esto. Gracias a los que me nominaron, a los que votaron por mí y sobre todo a Watsuki por crear tan grandes personajes. Besos y saludos.

-Señoras y señores, uno de losmás grandes grupos de J-pop, reconocidos anivel mundial... con ustedes L'arc en Ciel.

El escenario lateral se iluminó con una explosión de luces y los L'arc en Cielcomenzaron los acordes de Forth Avenue Cafe

_kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari wo tsugetane  
irorareta kioku ne yosete  
sayonara ai wo kureta ano hito wa  
kono hitomi ni yurameiteita _

togirenai kimochi nante  
hajime kara shinjite nakatta  
usuri yuku machinami ni tori nokosareta mama

yukikau ano hitibito ga ima wa  
tooku ni kanjirarete  
zawamekisae usurete wa  
tame iki ni kiete shimau

karaseki ni mitsu merareta  
taikutsu na kyuujitsu ni wa  
owaru koto naku anata ga nagare tsuzuke teiru

wakatte itemo kitsu kanai furishite  
oborete itayo itsudemo  
dare no koto omotteru  
yokogao demo suteki dattakara

kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari wo tsugetane  
irorareta kioku ne yosete  
sayonara ai wo kureta ano hito wa  
kono hitomi ni yurameiteita

ato dore kurai darou?  
soba ni itekureru no wa  
sou omoi nagara toki wo kizande itayo

yosete wa kaeshiteku nami no you ni  
kono kokoro wa sarawarete

kyou mo machi wa aimo kawawarazu  
omoi megurase sorezore ni egaite yuku  
sayonara ai wo kureta ano hito wa  
tooi sora ni koigogarete  
kono hitomi ni yurameteita

usuri yuku machi nami ni tame iki wa koboreta

Aplausos y vítores varios terminaron la canción de los L'arc en Ciel quienes se retiraron muy felices del escenario. Eso le dio un nuevo paso a Aoshi, quien antes de poder hablar se dio cuenta que no estaba solo... La pantalla gigante se había vuelto a iluminar.

- Hola gorgeous!- acá estamos con algunas de las ganadoras- Dark Nat, Blankaoru, Arcasdrea. Todas querían mandarte un saludo... A la cuenta de tres niñas: 1-2-3

- Eres Hermoso Aoshi!- gritaron las chicas entre risas y gritos.

La pantalla se apagó nuevamente y Aoshi quedó sin poder decir nada.

- Bueno... eeeeeh... Sigamos- dijo mientras la gente se reía-Ah, qué haríamos sin el sexo. Probablemente extinguirnos como raza. Bien Acá está Okina para Mejor Lemon.

- Ah! Nada más hermoso que una mujer desnuda y un hombre contemplando... ujujujuju!- miró al público y acompañando con un carraspeo de garganta añadió - Ejem! Los nominados son:

Posesión, Mysk

Hitokiri Ai, Kaoru Neko

Dos Corazones, Una Ocasión, Drena Anatista

Crawling, Kaoru Neko

Mi Sueño Sin Saberlo Eres Tú (cap 6), Da Witch

- Y la ganadora de Mejor Lemon es... Es...

- ¡DOS CORAZONES, UNA OCASIÓN DE DRENA AMATISTA!

Drena subió las escaleras y con mucho cuidado recibió el premio de manos de Okina, lo cual causó las risas de alguna parte del público.

- Vaya, no me lo esperaba para nada. Me alegro mucho de poder estar acá recibiendo este premio y agradezco a todos los que votaron por mí. Me alegra que les guste mucho mi estilo, la verdad lo hice de corazón. Gracias.

- Una historia corta bien contada, vale más que una larga aburrida. Saludemos a Katsu para el premio Mejor One shot.

- Corto,claro y preciso... -el publico acompañoa Katsucon las risas -Los nominados son:

No Mi Sex Appeal, Mysk

Es Hora de Marchar, Yuriko Himura

Al Caer la Tarde, Blankaoru

Crossroad, Kirara 26

Siete de Julio, Megumi Sagara

- Y la ganadora es... ¡AL CAER LA TARDE DE BLANKAORU!

Este es el cuarto premio que Blankaoru se lleva esta noche.

- Ya no sé qué decir... mmmmmm?...Gracias!- dijo una ya muy emocionada Blankaoru, pero aun asi se dio el tiempo para bromear.

- Hay cosas en este mundo que son inexplicables- dijo Aoshi- Y de eso nos va a presentar ahora Kanji y el premio a Mejor Sobre Natural.

- La vida es un misterio... estos premios son un misterio, a continuación los nominados:

Engel, Kaoru Himura IX

Tomando el Control, mi-io

Ikijigoku: El Infierno en la Tierra, Mysk

Power Stone, Kaoru Hino

Youkai, Hitokiri Miao Miao

- Y la ganadora es... ¡ENGEL, KAORU HIMURA IX!

Kaoru Himura IX, estaba emocionada. Definitivamente ya no se esperaba nada de esta noche, los besos y abrazos de sus amigos la impulsaron a subir al escenario muy emocionada.

-Gracias... La verdad me alegro de irme esta noche con un Kenshin de Plata. Lo agardezco profundamente,en especial, a todos los que votaron por mí. Gracias. De verdad, besos a todos.

Kaoru Himura IX, bajó las escaleras cargada de felicidad.

- Existen tantos universos como mentes en este mundo-dijo Aoshi- Démosle la bienvenida desde el más allá a Souzo Sagara para Mejor Universo Alterno.

- Yo vengo de otra realidad y otra realidad será premiada esta noche. Los nominados son- dijo con voz suave.

Actuación sin Libreto, Blankaoru

Nothing's Like Before, Kaoru Himura IX

El Protector, Michel 8 8 8

Ruta Musical, Kary

Sin Salida, Dark Nat

- Y la ganadora es...¡ACTUACIÓN SIN LIBRETO, DE BLANKAORU!

Blankaoru ya no cabía en sí. Cinco premios y la ceremonia estaba lejos de acabar.

- Dios...- dijo cuando Souzo la abrazó y le dio su Kenshin de Plata- La verdad sólo me queda agradecrle a Dios todo esto. Agradecerle a todos ustedes por votar por mí y nada... Gracias.

-Vamos ahacer un alto en esta premiación para entregar dos premios especiales- dijo Aoshi- El primero es para una reviewer muy especial, que se ha ganado el corazón de todos... hablamos de Gabyhyatt, corre video:

_"Gabyhyatt lee todo. No hay ningún fic que no pase por su ojo scanner y su pluma corta pero precisa._ _La verdad, es lejos la crítico más prolífica de Es obvio que ella se merece este premio - dijo en entrevista Michel 8 8 8_

_-Sí Gabyhyatt siempre pone algo en mis historias que ayuda a seguir adelante - dijo Blankaoru._

_- Ella es increíble debe estar tardes enteras leyendo fics - dijo O.o Kaoru-chan o.O._

- Con ustedes el doctor Genzai para presentar el premio especial Reviewer del Año a Gabyhyatt

- El Kenshin de Plata especial para Gabyhyatt. Sin duda bien merecido. Gaby, sube a recibir tu premio.

Las risas del público y los aplausos llenaron el lugar. Gabyhyatt contenta tomó el Kenshin de Plata y emocionada se dirigió al respetable.

-Lo agradezco de verdad y espero que mis comentarios les sigan dando fuerzas en adelante porque yo no pararé de leer vuestras historias.

- El siguiente premio es Trayectoria 2005 -dijo Aoshi-Corre Video

_"Blankaoru, dueña de una pluma reconocible ya lleva un año en Votada en diversas categorías, de historias que han marcado pauta. Muchos de los nominados y votantes creen que Blankaoru es sin duda merecedora ganadora de Trayectoria 2005"_

- Con ustedes, Kenshin Himura

- La Trayectoria es algo importante, nos da estatus y reconocimiento entre nuestros pares. Nos convertimos en mentores de los másnovatos y disfrutamos de un constante regaloneo... Blankaoru, eres ganadora de el Premio Trayectoria 2005.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.blankaoru ya no daba mas en si... emocionada subio al escenario ayudada de Kenshin,obviamente, con quien se dio un gran y apretado abrazo (ademas de un beso en la mejilla) para despuesrecibir su sexta estatuilla.

- No sé dónde voy a meter tanta estatuilla a la salida- dijo causando risas en el público- Voy a tener que contratar a un mozo de cuerda. Gracias nuevamente a los que votaron por mí. Gracias, gracias de todo corazón.

- Después de estos momentos tan emotivos, es hora de continuar con nuestros nominados a Premio Revelación. Demósle la bienvenida a Chou y Shura.

-Revelación- dijo Shura- Aparecer en un ambiente o en un lugar por primera vezpara dejar buena impresión. De eso se trata este premio, de la buena impresión causada por los más nuevos... los nominados son-dijo Chou.

Mysk

Kaoru-chan

Meleth Undomiel

Cisne Negro

Kaoruluz

- Y la ganadora es...- dijo Shura

- ¡CISNE NEGRO, PREMIO REVELACIÓN 2005!

Ahora fue el turno de Lázara y Arcasdrea de saludar a su amiga, quien se ajustó el sombrero Dior y como si caminara en un sueño fue hasta el escenario. Ahí la recibieron Chou y Shura con un apretado abrazo y la preciada estatuilla.

- Yo, no sé qué decir.Cuando vi mi nominación, jamás penséque alguien votaría por mí, menos cuando no tenía ninguna historia compitiendo, pero acá estoy y es realmente bello este premio... Una estatuilla genial. Muchas gracias a todos los que votaron por mí, a las Kazuko RK por el constante apoyo, las Mosqueteras, las quiero mucho y a Kitsune y Tanuki por esta organización. Gracias.

-Continuando esta premiación... - ya el cansancio era mucho para Aoshi, pero seguia tan sonriente como al inicio - Vamos a las categorías más importantes del año 2005... Presentando Mejor Fanfictioner 2005, Enishi y Tomoe Yukishiro.

- De plano el más votado, el más importante y el rey de el ganador de este premio- dijo Enishi.

- Y los nominados son...- dijo Tomoe

Blankaoru

Meleth Undomiel

Mysk

Michel 8 8 8

Kaoru Himura IX

- Y el ganador es...- dijo Enishi

- esto ya es demasiado...¡BLANKAORUUUUUUUUUUU!-gritoTomoe Yukishiro.

Blankaoru salió una vez más al escenario sin poder creer todo esto.

- Ya me conseguí una maleta para llevarme los premios de este año. Una vez más gracias a todas y a todos los que votaron por mí.

-Finalmente, y antes de presentar nuestra última categoría de la noche, con Kamatari logramos prepararles una sorpresa (no fue nada gorgeous, se escuchó una voz desde alguna parte del teatro)... Una banda más- dijo Aoshi- Con ustedes y para vuestro deleite: The Yellow Monkeycon Tactics!

Con alegría inesperada el público comenzó a danzar al ritmo de los primeros acordes.

_Kirattoshita kimi no me ni dokittoshita hiru sagari _

_shakittoshita ore no karada marude tamesareteru you ni _

_tsuntoshita kimi to kuuki ni zokuttoshita koi kokoro wa _

_zarattoshita suna wo kami sareru ga mama yoru ni naru _

_Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de wain o noma setekure nai ka _

_mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta otoko to onna wa eien sa _

_Hageshiku Lady Ah gimme your love _

_hageshiku Lady I need your love _

_amani miseru sabishige na me ga _

_uso ka hontou kawa kara nai _

_sunao ni Lady Ah gimme your love _

_kanjite mite Lady I need your love _

_kimi no shigusa ni burikai sarete _

_muchuu no ai wa ore no naka de odoru _

_Sarattoshita kami o toki tsuyattoshita hada o yose _

_kotoba asobi o suru you ni kimi wa ore o mote asobu _

_Kakehiki wa tsuyoi kimi no naka ayamachi wa yowai ore no naka _

_suki na dake tanoshimeba ii sa otoko to onna wa eien sa _

_Hageshiku Lady Ah gimme your love _

_hageshiku Lady I need your love _

_tamani miseru yasashii egao ga _

_uso ka hontou kawa kara nai _

_sunao ni Lady Ah gimme your love _

_kanjite mite Lady I need your love _

_kimi no shigusade ore wa koroshite _

_sono isshun ga nani yori shiawase sa _

_Yami no naka odoru dakishimete odoru _

_nani do demo odoru eien ni odoru _

_eien ni odoru eien ni odoru ..._

Los aplausos del sorprendido público no se hicieron esperar ni un segundo. Aún había gente coreando la canción, aún cuando la banda ya había salido de escena... Finalmente Aoshi habló.

-Ahora sí, lo que todos esperaban, Mejor Historia 2005. Aplausos por favor para Seijuro Hiko.

- Maravilloso y digno de mi que me tuvieran para el premio más importante de todo FanFiction Rurouni Kenshin Spanish Award 2005. Los nominados son:

Desconcierto, Jastary San

Actuación Sin Libreto, Blankaoru

A través de la Ruina del Mundo, Meleth Undomiel

Ansias de Sangre, Dark Nat

Promesas Pasadas, Kary.

- Y la ganadora a Mejor Historia 2005 es...

- ¡ACTUACIÓN SIN LIBRETO DE BLANKAORU!

Vitores y aplausos de pie, para la más premiada de la noche y que ahora se llevaba la categoría más importante del año.

-Gracias- dijo ella, entre los abrazos de todas sus compañeras escritoras y los personajes que habian subido al escenario, para comenzar la fiesta.

- Esto ha sido Fan Fiction Rurouni Kenshin Spanish Award 2005- dijo Aoshi mientras el confeti, globos y serpentinas, comenzaba a caer desde el techo - Muchas gracias por vuestra sintonía y por vuestros votos, será hasta un año más. Hasta entonces sigan escribiendo y aportando. Besos a todos y muy buenas noches.

FIN!

* * *

**_Notas de las Autoras:_**

Uf, por fin ha terminado todo. Muchos cariños a todas las ganadoras y las/os votantes. Sin ustedes y vuestra acogida jamás lo habríamos logrado... Y como dijo Aoshi, hasta el próximo año. Muchos besos y cariños

タヌキ & キツネ

PD: para quienes les interese, mañana 21 tendremos un capi especial de resumen con todos los ganadores de esta primera entrega.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Resumen FFRKSA2005_

_Mejor Romance: _**Actuación Sin Libreto, Blankaoru**

_Mejor K+K: _**Entre Mis Brazos, Blankaoru**

_Mejor M+S: _**Vives en Mi Corazón, Arcasdrea**

_Mejor M+A: _**Misao, Una Chica en Apuros, Blankaoru**

_Mejor General: _**Promesas Pasadas, Kary**

_Mejor Drama: _**Obsesión, Varng**

_Mejor Humor: _**No Mi Sex Appeal, Mysk**

_Mejor Acción: _**A Través de la Ruina del Mundo, Meleth Undomiel**

_Mejor Fantasía: _**Doble Vida, Lázara**

_Mejor Suspenso: _**Obsesión, Varng**

_Mejor Angst: _**En Tinieblas, Dark Nat**

_Mejor Song fic: _**RK Songfic Album, Darth Kaoru**

_Mejor Lemon: _**Dos Corazones, Una Ocasión, Drena Amatista**

_Mejor One Shot: _**Al Caer la Tarde, Blankaoru**

_Mejor Sobre Natural: _**Engel, Kaoru Himura IX**

_Mejor Universo Alterno: _**Actuación Sin Libreto, Blankaoru**

_Mejor Historia: _**Actuación Sin Libreto, Blankaoru**

_Mejor Fanfictioner 2005: _**Blankaoru**

_Premio Revelación 2005: _**Cisne Negro**

**Categorías especiales:**

_Premio Trayectoria 2005: _**Blankaoru**

_Premio Reviewer 2005: _**Gabyhyatt.**

**Mayor Ganador 2005:**

_Blankaoru con 6 premios en distintas categorías, siendo las más destacadas Premio Mejor Historia con Actuación sin Libreto y Premio Fanfictioner 2005._

_A todos los que votaron, participaron y, sobre todo, tuvieron el humor de contestar las entrevistas y reirse un rato, Tanuki y yo les damos las gracias de todo corazón y esperamos la misma disposición para el año próximo cuando celebraremos el FFRKSA2006._

_Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima._

タヌキ & キツネ


End file.
